Providence
by AriaVds
Summary: Six ans après avoir oublié cette maudite alarme et fui Pittsburgh pour New York, Justin semble avoir refait sa vie, entouré de nouveaux amis. Son nouvel équilibre pourrait pourtant bien être chamboulé lorsqu'il se retrouve par hasard nez à nez avec une figure du passé...
1. Introduction

Introduction.

C'est d'un œil amusé que Justin fixait sa colocataire et amie, penchée au-dessus de son bureau et plongée dans une profonde concentration, le capuchon de son stylo coincé entre ses dents.

Arlyn était architecte, et s'était lancée à son compte lorsque Justin et elle avaient emménagé en ville. C'est souvent dans cette position qu'il la retrouvait le soir en rentrant de la galerie, en pleine réflexion dans le bureau qu'elle s'était aménagé dans la pièce attenante à leur salon. Sa longue chevelure était ramenée en un chignon haut dont s'échappait plusieurs mèches rebelles, les sourcils froncés devant un énième plan sur lequel elle travaillait, et accoudée à son bureau dans un t-shirt Winnie l'ourson probablement cinq fois trop grand pour elle.

Justin continua de la fixer tout en se retenant de rire face à son allure et de manière plus générale face à l'allure de la pièce elle-même. C'est ainsi qu'Arlyn travaillait, avait-il fini par admettre à force de la retrouver ainsi tous les soirs : des boules de papier froissés jonchant le sol, d'autres sur le bureau, les murs, accompagnés de toute sorte d'outils propre à sa profession et dont il n'aurait pas su deviner l'utilité pour certains, s'il ne lui avait jamais demandé. Des feutres éparpillés ça et là, certains orphelins de leur capuchon si ce dernier n'était pas coincé entre les lèvres de la jeune femme ou sur son oreille. Des croquis raturés, puis corrigés, puis raturés encore témoignant de son perfectionnisme extrême, que même Justin qui connaissait pourtant ce sentiment avait parfois du mal à comprendre.

Pourtant, à ce moment précis de la journée et comme souvent d'ailleurs, c'est précisément ce qui le faisait sourire. Voir la passion qui animait la jeune femme lorsqu'elle travaillait, la même étincelle dans son regard qui se trouvait certainement également dans le sien lorsqu'il peignait.

Ça, et le t-shirt Winnie l'ourson.

Alors, lorsque Justin venait de passer une journée particulièrement désagréable, lorsqu'il avait du passer des heures à tenter de convaincre le directeur de la galerie de représenter tel ou tel artiste, d'argumenter face à cet homme qui n'y connaissait foutrement rien à l'art tout en maintenant une attitude posée et calme (alors qu'il n'avait envie au fond que de lui hurler qu'il ne connaissait foutrement rien à l'art) il finissait par rentrer et découvrir son amie ainsi. Il se rappelait alors pourquoi il aimait tant son métier malgré parfois ses mauvais aspects.

William Barnes était un riche homme d'affaires, à la tête de plusieurs business très lucratifs principalement dans le domaine de l'hôtellerie/restauration. Il possédait plusieurs restaurants et boîtes de nuit dans le centre ville ; clubs dans l'un desquels il avait fini par rencontrer Justin un soir où il était de passage (de passage dans la backroom du dit-club pour être absolument précis). Le hasard avait voulu que l'homme se découvre au même moment une passion toute nouvelle pour l'art (certainement pour impressionner ses amis en prétendant y connaître quelque chose avait toujours pensé Justin) et ils s'étaient alors recroisés quelques jours plus tard lors d'une exposition organisée à l'occasion de la grande fête des arts de la ville « Convergence ».

Chaque année au mois de septembre, cette célébration était l'occasion de réunir toutes sortes de performances artistiques de tous horizons. Le Bureau des Affaires Culturelles mettait à disposition des artistes des salles de spectacles ou d'exposition, ou leur permettait le temps de la fête d'investir parcs, gymnases, ou tout autre lieu de rassemblement afin d'y exposer leurs créations. L'événement rassemblait chaque année des millions de visiteurs, et c'est en autre pour cette raison que Justin avait choisi de venir s'installer à Providence.

William Barnes s'était alors aventuré dans l'une des nombreuses galeries mises gratuitement à disposition de plusieurs artistes pour l'occasion. Il avait repéré Justin au fond de la pièce, ce dernier en pleine conversation avec une jeune brune visiblement à peine plus âgée que lui, et s'était rapproché d'eux.

Si leur première rencontre à son club (sobrement nommé « EGO ») ne leur avait pas réellement permis de faire connaissance, les nombreux déjeuners qui suivirent leur seconde rencontre à la galerie permirent à Justin de mieux cerner le personnage.

William semblait avoir tout réussi dans sa vie, professionnelle tout du moins. A l'âge pourtant encore jeune de 42 ans, il commençait à s'ennuyer fermement et était à la recherche de renouveau. L'envie d'investir dans un domaine plus artistique faisait son chemin depuis quelques temps, et bien qu'il reconnaissait humblement ne pas avoir les compétences d'un agent (et c'est bien la seule fois où Justin le qualifierait de « humble », réaliste en tout cas), il souhaitait malgré tout investir dans une galerie, et y engager quelqu'un pour gérer l'aspect artistique du travail. L'homme avait montré un réel intérêt pour le travail de Justin, et lui avait alors proposé le poste.

C'est ainsi que quelques mois plus tard, et après que William lui ait assuré maintes et maintes fois qu'il était littéralement tombé sous le charme de ses tableaux, Justin se retrouvait à la tête d'une galerie. Galerie pour laquelle son travail consistait à sélectionner les artistes qui y étaient exposés tout en devant atteindre les objectifs de chiffre d'affaire imposés par William, en échange de quoi il avait le droit d'exposer lui-même son travail en plus de son salaire.

S'il s'était longtemps demandé où se situait le piège dans cette opportunité qui lui semblait bien trop merveilleuse pour se dérouler de manière aussi simple, il le comprit très vite lorsqu'il dut gérer au quotidien le caractère absolument insupportable de William. Il avait toujours besoin de son approbation finale pour autoriser un artiste à exposer, et non content d'être totalement ignorant en matière d'art, l'homme se révélait en plus clairement obstiné et déterminé à avoir le dernier mot en toutes circonstances.

Justin avait vite réalisé que la pseudo liberté qui lui était donnée en matière de sélection des artistes n'était que du vent, et se limitait surtout à faire des propositions que William rejetait une fois sur deux. Il se consolait avec la visibilité que lui offrait l'espace de la galerie qui lui était dédié (bien que minime en comparaison de la taille de la galerie) et se contentait d'espérer que les ventes décollent. William était quasiment tout le temps absent, et il était clairement évident que la galerie n'était qu'un passe temps pour lui.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas simplement l'envoyer se faire voir. Le peu de visibilité dont il bénéficiait était tout de même préférable à l'anonymat absolu, et en l'absence de William l'ambiance qu'il y avait était excellente.

Un nouvel employé avait été recruté peu de temps après (l'une des quelques propositions que Justin avait soumis, et qui avait été acceptée sans que cela ne nécessite trop d'argumentation), et il l'appréciait vraiment. Le fait que le jeune homme soit ouvertement gay devait jouer également (ça avait en tout cas joué lors de son recrutement, car Justin ne se voyait pas travailler en compagnie d'un « hipster tout droit sorti d'une école privée huppée, et prétendant y connaître quelque chose juste pour arriver à mettre des filles dans son lit », selon ses propres termes).

Jay était l'un des artistes qui exposait ses sculptures à la même galerie que Justin lors de la fête des arts de Providence, et il s'était tout naturellement tourné vers lui lorsque William lui avait donné le feu vert pour engager quelqu'un.

Depuis, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés et avait fini par nouer une véritable amitié. Jay était issu du Rhode Island Institute of Design, l'une des trois universités de Providence, et Justin et Arlyn – encore nouveaux à l'époque – avaient fini par intégrer son cercle d'amis. Le jeune homme était plus jeune qu'eux de quelques années, mais il avait très rapidement su se rendre indispensable lors de leurs nombreuses sorties dans les clubs du centre ville, et le trio avait ainsi trouvé une routine qui permettait à Jay et Justin de supporter William au quotidien.

Arlyn et Justin venaient eux tout droit de New York. Ils avaient quitté la ville il y a un an car, si les opportunités étaient nombreuses, la concurrence l'était également. New York était une ville de rêve, en tout cas une ville où tous les rêves étaient censés se réaliser, vue de l'extérieur. Mais y vivre tout en cumulant trois jobs différents dans l'espoir de payer son loyer à la fin du mois, tout en délaissant complètement sa profession initiale, était loin de l'image idéale qu'ils avaient au départ en s'y installant. Il fallait vivre, et réussir à New York. Dans le cas contraire, la ville se montrait aussi peu attractive que Pittsburgh comme le répétait souvent Justin.

Ils avaient choisi Providence pour son passé architectural, son attractivité, et son histoire avec les arts qui leur serait autant bénéfique à l'un comme à l'autre. C'est donc sans regret qu'ils avaient fait leurs valises sans un regard en arrière pour cette grande ville remplies de désillusions, et qu'ils les avaient posés quelques heures plus tard dans leur nouvel appartement.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, le manque de réussite artistique de Justin n'avait pas été le seul élément motivateur pour quitter New York. Cette ville serait également pour toujours le symbole d'un échec : le seul endroit où il avait trouvé refuge après avoir quitté Pittsburgh.

Après que _Brian_ ait contribué à le faire dégager de Pittsburgh.

Bien qu'il ait pu vivre un temps chez un ami de Daphné, la cohabitation s'était vite révélée difficile, puis il avait fini par rencontrer Arlyn par l'intermédiaire de petites annonces de recherches de colocataires.

Sa vie aurait tellement pu prendre un tournant différent, s'il n'avait pas oublié cette foutue alarme. S'il n'avait juste pas quitté le loft. _S'il n'avait tout simplement pas rencontré Brian du tout._

Six ans plus tard pourtant, il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à regretter complètement cet aspect de sa vie. Certes Brian n'avait su lui donner ce qu'il espérait, et les années passant il en venait à se demander s'il avait réellement compté pour lui à un moment donné. Mais il lui avait permis de prendre sa liberté et confiance en lui, s'affranchir des règles imposées par Craig Taylor, et enfin commencer à devenir celui qu'il voulait être. Brian lui avait offert la possibilité de décider enfin pour lui même, et pour cela il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Ce dont il n'avait pas eu envie en revanche, était de se retrouver sans domicile fixe à l'âge de 17 ans et de n'avoir nulle part où aller. Sa liberté avait eu un prix. Après s'être fait renier par son père, et de ne pas avoir spécialement eu de soutient de la part de sa mère, Justin ne sut vers qui se tourner après le fiasco de l'alarme oubliée. Daphné vivait encore chez ses parents et il refusait de s'imposer au sein de leur famille (il s'était déjà presque imposé chez Brian, et ne souhaitait pas renouveler l'expérience ailleurs), sa mère se devait de maintenir l'image d'une famille idéale pour le bien être de Molly donc se tourner vers elle n'était pas une option, et rentrer simplement chez lui était inenvisageable.

Fuir à New York lui avait semblé être une option comme une autre à l'époque, une option d'autant plus réalisable qu'avec la carte bancaire de Brian, il pouvait s'assurer de survivre le temps que Daphné puisse entrer en contact avec un ami susceptible de lui venir en aide.

Quelques mois plus tard, après avoir travaillé en temps que serveur dans un bar du quartier où il vivait, et après avoir suffisamment économisé, il s'occupait d'envoyer à Lindsay l'argent nécessaire pour rembourser Brian. Cela lui permettait d'être libéré de sa dette tout en lui assurant que Brian n'aurait aucune indication de l'endroit où il se trouvait, s'il lui prenait la folle envie de partir à sa recherche.

 _Comme s'il s'en soucie,_ pensait-il alors, _il doit être bien soulagé d'avoir enfin réussi à se débarrasser du gamin de 17 ans qui le collait sans cesse._

New York n'avait pas eu la même saveur pour Justin, que s'il eut été amené à y vivre en raison d'une opportunité professionnelle incroyable. Au contraire, cette ville n'avait été que l'asile qui avait bien voulu l'accueillir lorsque tout s'écroulait autour de lui, et c'est bien le seul souvenir qu'il laissait derrière lui en déménageant à Providence. De nouvelles opportunités, de nouvelles découvertes, une nouvelle vie et une nouvelle ville qui semblait alors bien porter son nom.

« La terre à Justin ! ohé ! »

C'est la voix de son amie et le claquement de ses doigts devant ses yeux qui le ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité.

« T'es à l'ouest ce soir encore, tu t'es de nouveau pris la tête avec William ? J'te l'ai déjà dit cent fois Jus', c'est qu'un vieux con, laisse le parler et fais ce que tu veux ensuite » continua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus simple et naturelle à faire.

« Et prendre le risque de perdre mon boulot ? La visibilité qu'il m'offre ? Tout ce pour quoi j'ai précisément voulu quitter New York ? »

« T'es rabat-joie ! Et tu dramatises toujours » continua la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. « William ne te virera pas du jour au lendemain fais moi confiance, il a bien trop besoin de toi pour que son business fonctionne, sans toi il ferait faillite en deux jours ».

« C'est pas comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour vivre crois moi…et tu me donnes bien trop de crédit. » lui répondit Justin en souriant sincèrement.

La jeune femme passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraina vers le salon.

« Ça c'est parce que je t'aime ! Maintenant retrouve ta bonne humeur et bois une bière avec moi avant que je pète littéralement un câble devant ces foutus plans ! »

Et avec ces quelques mots seulement, Arlyn venait d'user de ses mystérieux pouvoirs magiques qui lui redonnent toujours le sourire, lorsque son esprit commençait à partir trop loin.

Il ne lui arrivait pourtant que très rarement de repenser à sa vie à New York. Principalement parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à se rappeler ; mais lorsqu'il avait passé la journée engagé dans un bras de fer avec William concernant le dernier sujet du moment, il lui arrivait parfois de repenser à ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, ne serait-ce que pour se souvenir que sa situation actuelle ne pourrait jamais être pire.

Et objectivement, elle était loin de l'être. William avait beau n'être qu'un vieux con, selon les termes d'Arlyn, il avait ses bons côtés. Justin n'aurait surtout jamais rêvé de pouvoir exposer si rapidement ses tableaux sans son argent _providentiel._

Si oublier Brian et tourner la page avait été difficile en arrivant sur New York, il avait au moins gardé quelques enseignements de sa part. Se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait même si cela signifiait de devoir supporter le mauvais caractère de William, et surtout pas de regrets.

Justin sourit intérieurement. Il n'avait pas pensé à Brian depuis très longtemps, tellement longtemps même qu'il eut l'impression de penser à quelqu'un d'une autre époque, une autre vie. Cela faisait déjà six ans qu'il avait fui Pittsburgh, et n'avait par conséquent absolument plus aucune nouvelle. Il n'avait de toute façon pas cherché à en avoir.

Les souvenirs avaient été difficiles à effacer les premiers temps. Il avait été jeune et amoureux, bien trop naïf et certainement trop rêveur pour espérer que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques. Brian l'avait probablement effacé de son esprit à la seconde même où il avait franchi la porte du loft, peut-être n'avait-il même rien eu à effacer si tout n'avait existé que dans sa tête.

Vivre à New York et devoir s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie l'avait endurci, et Justin avait finit par tourner la page, aidé par plusieurs aventures occasionnelles et ses coups réguliers. Tout était bien plus facile à gérer ainsi, il partageait le reste de son temps entre ses différents jobs, et son art pour lequel il tentait malgré tout de garder un moment de la journée.

Alors ce soir là, repenser à Brian et son mantra - _pas d'excuses, pas de regrets_ \- finit presque par l'agacer, constatant qu'il n'avait visiblement pas réussi à tout effacer de cet homme.

S'il ne regrettait rien, Justin eut pourtant plusieurs fois envie de présenter des excuses. A sa mère déjà, bien qu'il lui en eut longtemps voulu. Il avait fini par réaliser que vivre des années dans l'ombre de Craig, à maintenir l'image d'une famille idéale pour finalement assister impuissante à l'explosion de cette famille, ne l'avait certainement pas aidé ni préparé à gérer tout cela. C'est en tout cas ce à quoi il avait envie de croire, et les tentatives répétées de sa mère pour revenir vers lui avait fini de le convaincre. Ils s'appelaient environ une fois par mois à présent, et ce rythme lui convenait parfaitement.

A Debbie ensuite, il aurait voulu avoir le temps de la connaître encore plus. Elle avait fait beaucoup pour lui durant cette courte période, et avait su être présente lorsque sa propre mère ne l'était pas. Il avait la sensation de lui devoir des excuses ne serait-ce que pour être parti sans prévenir. Réflexion faite Michael lui avait probablement raconté par la suite tout un tas de choses peu flatteuses à son sujet, alors ses excuses -même tardives- n'auraient finalement peut-être pas eu une grande valeur.

Justin fut à nouveau tiré de ses pensées par la télécommande de la télé que son amie venait de lui lancer.

« Choisis le film, j'ai la flemme ! » lança-t-elle « et arrête de fixer le vide c'est stressant. A quoi tu penses d'ailleurs ? »

« A Brian » lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules, lui même encore étonné de la réponse.

« Brian ? Le mec que t'as connu à Pittsburgh tu veux dire ? »

« Mmh mmh… » Acquiesça-t-il en commençant à faire défiler les chaînes. « J'avais pas pensé à lui depuis un bail, crois moi j'en suis le premier surpris. A vrai dire je pensais pas tellement à lui mais plus à quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de dire et ça m'a fait divaguer sur d'autres choses encore….d'où le fixage de vide » finit-il en buvant une gorgée de la bière que son amie lui avait amenée entre temps.

« Si tu veux mon avis, et je suis certaine que tu le veux, » rétorqua la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à ses côtés « ne regarde pas en arrière. Tu as zappé Brian ou quoi qu'il ait pu dire il y a des années en arrivant à New York, et d'après le peu que tu m'as raconté, tu as probablement bien fait. Concentre toi plutôt sur l'avenir, et quand je dis avenir je fais bien entendu référence à ton rencard de vendredi prochain ! » Finit-elle un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est pas un rencard. »

« Oh c'est tellement, totalement un rencard Jus'. »

« C'est pas un…bon ok, c'est un rencard » concéda-t-il à contre cœur « mais c'est pas comme si je l'avais vraiment cherché. C'est simplement encore une idée foireuse de Jay qui s'est foutu en tête de me caser… »

« …et ce depuis que tu lui as vomi dessus samedi dernier après avoir trop bu avec ton coup du moment. » Conclut Arlyn. « Comprends le, tu as ruiné sa chemise ET son propre coup qui l'a soudainement trouvé beaucoup moins séduisant » termina-t-elle en riant. « Reconnais au moins que Jay s'est pas foutu de toi, t'avais des vues sur son ami Aaron depuis des semaines, il a juste accéléré un peu les choses. »

« C'est bien ça le truc Arlyn » soupira Justin en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière. « Je suis pas certain de vouloir accélérer quoi que ce soit. Ça me convenait très bien quand je me contentais de le trouver bandant, mais là ça devient trop concret. Il fait parti du cercle d'amis de Jay, si on sort ensemble ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je veux pas qu'il se fasse des idées et que ça en devienne gênant lorsqu'on sera amené à se revoir. Je vais clairement pas pouvoir me contenter de me le taper, tu comprends pourquoi je préfère que mes coups d'un soir restent anonymes ».

« Rien ne t'oblige à ce qu'il ne soit qu'un coup d'un soir Jus'… »

Lorsqu'elle vit que Justin s'apprêtait à lui couper la parole, son amie s'empressa de continuer tout en se rapprochant de lui, ramenant ses jambes à l'intérieur de son immense t-shirt.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire » dit-elle en levant la main pour empêcher Justin de parler. « Mais Aaron n'est pas Jackson. Votre relation a foiré et alors ? Tu ne vas pas t'empêcher à vie de ressortir avec quelqu'un. Tu sembles déjà l'apprécier alors laisse lui une chance, vas-y sans a priori et tu verras ce que ça peut donner ».

Justin devait se rendre à l'évidence et reconnaître que son amie marquait un point. Jackson était un garçon qu'il avait rencontré à New York, quelques mois après son arrivée. Il en était encore à un stade où il essayait d'oublier Brian, et se lancer dans une nouvelle relation lui avait alors semblé être une bonne idée pour lui permettre de passer à autre chose.

Jackson était grand, brun, terriblement séduisant et légèrement plus âgé….légèrement trop semblable à Brian, jusque dans son habitude de se taper tout ce qui bouge dès que l'occasion se présentait. En somme, tout ce dont Justin n'avait pas besoin s'il souhaitait préserver le peu de confiance en lui que Brian n'avait pas réussit à ébranler en le fichant dehors. Il devait pourtant admettre que cette nouvelle rupture lui avait mis un coup au moral. Non pas qu'il fut réellement amoureux de cet homme, mais un nouvel échec, principalement pour les mêmes raisons qui l'avait rendu malheureux avec Brian, était dur à encaisser en si peu de temps.

Dès lors Justin avait fini par se dire que Brian n'avait pas complètement tort sur toute la ligne, et que des coups d'un soir anonymes étaient certainement bien plus simple à gérer au quotidien. Accepter de sortir avec Aaron revenait à accepter de se mettre à nouveau en danger, de se montrer à nouveau vulnérable face à quelqu'un à qui il confiait alors le pouvoir de lui faire du mal, et il n'était pas certain que cela en vaille vraiment la peine.

Arlyn sembla lire dans ses pensées et l'interrompit à nouveau.

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! » Lança-t-elle. « Je t'entends penser d'ici et c'est qu'un gros tas de conneries ! Aaron n'est pas Jackson, ni Brian d'ailleurs, alors arrête d'imaginer le pire et passe simplement une bonne soirée, pas de pression. »

Justin se contenta de lui sourire et de lui tendre sa bouteille désormais vide pour lui signaler de lui en rapporter une nouvelle. Après tout, quel mal une seule soirée pouvait-elle lui faire ? Il pouvait toujours y aller et passer un bon moment, en gardant à l'esprit qu'il pourrait toujours pourrir Jay le lendemain si cela s'avérait être un désastre.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Le tintement indiquant aux passagers qu'ils pouvaient hotter leur ceinture de sécurité retentit, et des dizaines de voyageurs affluèrent soudainement dans les couloirs, récupérant brusquement leurs bagages à main situés dans les compartiments au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Certains enfants pleuraient, pendant que les adultes se massaient leur nuque douloureuses ou que d'autres encore commençaient déjà à pousser dans les rangées, espérant que les quelques centimètres qu'ils réussiraient ainsi à gagner leur permettraient d'atteindre plus vite la sortie de l'appareil.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres, et légèrement moqueur, que Brian se leva de son siège en première classe situé à quelques mètres à peine de la sortie.

« Rappelle-moi de demander la liste des passagers la prochaine fois, s'il y a le moindre bébé à bord, je te garantis que je ne monte pas. »

Brian se tourna vers la séduisante blonde à ses côtés qui venait de se plaindre pour certainement la centième fois depuis le décollage, des pleurs des enfants qui avaient accompagné tout leur trajet.

« Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois en droit d'exiger ça Cynthia » lui dit-il en levant un sourcil. « Et je suis au regret de t'annoncer que malgré les bénéfices plus que satisfaisants de Kinnetik, nous ne sommes pas encore en mesure d'investir dans un jet privé. »

La jeune femme soupira une énième fois et suivit son associé hors de l'appareil, soulagée de n'avoir au moins aucun bagage supplémentaire à récupérer. Ted s'était chargé de faire rapatrier leurs bagages directement à leur hôtel, et en cela lui était extrêmement reconnaissante.

Le reste du trajet en taxi se fit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne à nouveau la parole.

« Je te propose qu'on jette un dernier coup d'œil au dossier demain matin, inutile de s'angoisser inutilement tu as vraiment fait un travail d'enfer, comme toujours boss ! »

« Tu m'as déjà vu angoisser ? » lui répondit Brian en lui lançant un regard surpris « Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, techniquement tu es associée à vingt pour cent tout comme Théodore, tu ne fais que me rappeler que je n'ai plus le droit de vous virer quand ça me chante. »

« Techniquement tu peux toujours essayer de nous faire peur…à soixante pour cent. » Termina-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil. « D'après mon appli on devrait arriver dans le centre dans une vingtaine de minutes, il regorge de musées, théâtres et galeries en tout genre, et il semble que le quartier gay soit bien animé également. Tiens regarde. » Lui dit-elle en lui tendant son téléphone portable que Brian ne considéra que brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur l'extérieur.

« Regarde ! » insista-t-elle à nouveau « C'est mentionné ici, Providence est une petite ville dans un petit État, mais sa scène gay est aussi active que dans la plupart des grandes villes de la côte est. Trois écoles prestigieuses en font notamment sa renommée, avec un fort pourcentage d'étudiants ouvertement gay ou ouverts d'esprit, créant ainsi une immense communauté diversifiée et tolérante. » Termina-t-elle de lire à haute voix.

Brian leva les yeux au ciel, et se tourna à nouveau vers elle, principalement dans l'espoir que son attention la fasse taire.

« Cynthia, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille foutre avec une bande d'étudiants ? Je peux foutre une bande d'étudiants à la rigueur, mais dans ce cas j'ai pas nécessairement besoin d'être à Providence. » Il la fixa fier de lui et sourire en coin, et ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Bon très bien, prends le comme tu veux, j'essayais juste de me montrer utile en te donnant quelques infos sur la ville. Il y a un club gay plutôt connu aussi dans le centre. Il semble assez réputé pour les soirées qu'il organise, l'Ego… » Conclut-elle en tentant toujours de capter l'attention de Brian.

Ce dernier tendit l'oreille pour cette information, la seule qu'il jugeait valable de retenir.

« J'irai y faire un tour ce soir." Déclara-t-il alors. "Ça me détendra avant tout le travail qui nous attend cette semaine. » Lança-t-il davantage pour lui-même.

* * *

Justin réajusta son sac sur son épaule, et fit une dernière fois le tour de la chambre pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

« Ce n'est pas perdu au pire tu sais... »

Revenant sur ses pas, le blond s'approcha du jeune homme à qui appartenait la voix qui venait de lancer ces quelques mots, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui sourire.

« Je sais, mais tu sais aussi que j'aime avoir toutes mes affaires pour commencer la semaine. »

« Et pourquoi tu ne resterais pas dormir ici, même un dimanche soir pour une fois ? Je pourrai toujours te conduire à la galerie demain matin. »

« Aaron, on en a déjà parlé, je passe les week-end ici, mais le dimanche soir je rentre. Ça m'aide à me mettre en condition pour reprendre la semaine tu le sais ».

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire à son tour, la déception clairement inscrite sur son visage, mais il se leva malgré tout pour accompagner Justin jusqu'à l'entrée. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau plus longuement, Justin prisonnier entre la porte dans son dos, et les mains du brun se glissant sensuellement sous son t-shirt, sa langue explorant lentement l'intérieur de sa bouche, puis descendant doucement dans son cou.

« J'ai de envie de toi… » Finit-il par souffler dans le creux de sa nuque.

« Aaron… » Chuchota a son tour le blond, partagé entre le besoin de le repousser s'il voulait vraiment pouvoir partir, et la pure envie de lui arracher ses vêtements. « Aaron je dois vraiment y aller... »

« Allez…reste encore un moment, on pourrait aller faire un saut à l'Ego sur le chemin du retour. Préviens Arlyn pour qu'elle nous y rejoigne, tu n'auras qu'à rentrer avec elle ensuite. »

Et juste comme ça, Aaron sut qu'il avait gagné. Si le doute avait pu subsister jusqu'ici dans l'esprit de Justin, les doigts de son amant se refermant autour de son érection finirent de le convaincre, et il empoigna le brun par la nuque avant d'écraser violemment leur bouche l'une contre l'autre, tout en le guidant à nouveau vers la chambre en soupirant.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le club environ une heure plus tard, la nuit était déjà bien avancée, et des corps musclés, ondulant, et luisant de sueur se déhanchaient sur des plateformes rétro éclairées (elles-mêmes situées au milieu d'autres corps musclés, ondulant et luisant de sueur.)

Justin et Aaron repérèrent rapidement Arlyn qui les attendait à leur point de retrouvaille habituel, un carré de sièges VIP situé légèrement en hauteur par rapport au reste de la salle, courtoisie de William depuis que Justin travaillait pour lui.

« Vous pourriez éviter de donner l'impression d'avoir baisé juste quelques minutes avant quand vous me rejoignez ? » Leur cria Arlyn pour couvrir la musique. « Ça éviterait de me renvoyer au désert de ma propre vie sexuelle ! » Continua-t-elle en cognant gentiment dans l'épaule de Justin.

« Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un ce n'est clairement pas ma faute ! » Lui rétorqua le blond en fixant Aaron du regard.

« Eh ! Sauf erreur de ma part je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu t'es débattu bien longtemps ! »

Justin se contenta de rire avant de descendre à nouveau les quelques marches menant à la piste de danse, puis au bar à l'entrée.

« Je vais chercher des boissons. » Lança-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Comme presque chaque soir de la semaine, le club était bondé, et d'autant plus à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar et revenir sans perdre son t-shirt en route, tout en refusant les multiples propositions d'un petit saut rapide à la backroom, s'avérait beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait surtout trois verres dans les mains. Alors, quand un homme le percuta sans ménagement, le forçant ainsi à lâcher au moins un des verres tout en vidant le contenu des deux restants sur son t-shirt et son jean, Justin n'eut d'autre choix que de tenter une nouvelle expédition en direction des toilettes cette fois-ci, pour constater l'étendue des dégâts.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, des cris et gémissements lui parvinrent distinctement, bien que ce genre d'activités était formellement réservé à la backroom. Justin se fraya à nouveau chemin parmi les corps à demi nus, jusqu'à l'évier le plus proche. Celui-ci était coincé entre un mur et un homme assis dans l'évier voisin, pendant qu'un autre accroupi au sol s'employait à sucer activement son sexe tendu.

Sous la lumière rose et blafarde des plafonniers, il était difficile de vraiment distinguer son reflet dans le miroir face à lui, mais une voix lui fit détourner le regard de son inspection.

« Justin ? »

Il se retourna.

Après son installation à New York, durant les mois qui suivirent, et parfois même encore durant les premières années, il s'était laissé aller à imaginer ce à quoi une rencontre fortuite avec Brian aurait pu ressembler. Il s'était imaginé rentrer à Pittsburgh pour des vacances et passer saluer Debbie au diner, alors que Brian se serait trouvé attablé avec ses amis un peu plus loin. Ce dernier aurait pu être en voyage d'affaires à New York, et ils se seraient croisés au détour d'un café dans Chelsea. Brian aurait pu tenter de partir à sa recherche, et l'aurait directement surpris chez lui, prêt à lui déclarer un amour infini après que Daphné lui ait donné son adresse.

Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait à l'époque imaginé venir vivre à Providence, pour y rencontrer Brian dans les toilettes d'un club gay, un dimanche soir à 3h du matin.

Le temps qu'il déménage effectivement à Providence, ce genre de pensée avait fini par le quitter pour de bon, mais c'est finalement le genre de scénario qui semblait à présent le plus plausible. Où rencontrer Brian par hasard, si ce n'est la nuit au beau milieu d'une orgie ?

« Brian.. ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Répondit-il en se claquant mentalement de poser une question aussi stupide dans pareilles circonstances.

« Ici à Providence, je suis là pour affaires. Et ici, dans ce club ? Et bien vois-tu j'espérais faire dégager celui qui m'empêchait de me laver les mains, avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de toi Sunshine. » Répondit-il en souriant, tout en pinçant les lèvres.

« Mais visiblement c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander ce que tu fous ici, puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles tu as quitté la ville pour New York sans prévenir et sans donner de nouvelles en six ans. »

Justin resta bouché-bée le temps de reprendre ses esprits, puis sa stupéfaction de revoir ainsi Brian fit vite place à de l'agacement.

« C'est une putain de manie chez toi de vouloir me faire dégager où que je me trouve hein ? Je te laisse la place, un imbécile a renversé de la bière sur moi je voulais juste constater les dégats. Et pour te répondre, je ne suis pas parti sans prévenir, tu m'as également dégagé de chez toi il y a six ans. Je suis allé vivre à New York car si tu te souviens bien je n'avais nulle part ailleurs ou aller, si ce n'est le canapé d'un ami à Daphné ».

« Et un hôtel 4 étoiles pour commencer à t'adapter en douceur, ma carte bancaire t'en remercie » lui rétorqua sarcastiquement Brian.

« Je me suis excusé et t'ai remboursé, en tout cas j'avais fait un chèque à Lindsay pour qu'elle s'en charge ».

Sur ces dernières paroles Justin tourna les talons, prêt à rejoindre ses amis, mais une main l'empoigna fermement par le bras l'obligeant à lui faire de nouveau face. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête Brian s'était considérablement trop rapproché à son gout, et sa voix grave mêlée aux gémissements d'extase qui les entouraient n'était définitivement pas ce dont il avait besoin dans l'immédiat.

« Tu t'es barré et tu n'as donné de nouvelles à personne. » Lui souffla Brian en serrant les dents. « Debbie nous a pris la tête pendant des mois en pensant que tu étais mort ou peut-être agonisant dans une ruelle abandonnée, et à un certain moment j'ai même cru que ta mère allait me faire un procès pour ne pas avoir continué à m'occuper de toi. »

Brian le fixait d'un regard noir, mais Justin ne sourcilla pas, toute la frustration qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque refaisant soudainement surface.

« Je m'excuse, Brian, d'avoir même en mon absence continué de te causer du tord et te déranger » commença Justin en serrant à son tour les dents. « Je suis sincèrement désolé qu'après que tu m'aie jeté dehors, et que je me sois pour ainsi dire complètement retrouvé à la rue, même six cent kilomètres n'aient pas totalement réussi à te débarrasser de ma présence. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner pour les inconvénients causés par ma mère et Debbie. Quant à mon silence » poursuivit-il en reprenant sa respiration « je pensais que ta volonté de me voir disparaître de ta vie me dispensait de t'informer de l'endroit où je comptais refaire la mienne. »

Justin termina en ricanant et dégagea brutalement son bras, que Brian lâcha sans protester, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse. Lorsque Justin se retourna il se retrouva face à Arlyn, probablement partie à sa recherche en ne le voyant pas revenir. La jeune femme qui avait du assister à la fin de leur échange questionna son ami du regard avant de le poser sur Brian, puis à nouveau sur Justin.

« Eh, sale petit con ! » Lui lança Brian pas le moins du monde gêné par la nouvelle venue. « Dans ton putain de chèque t'as oublié d'ajouter le montant de tout ce que ça m'a couté en essence, de faire des putains d'aller-retour pendant six mois pour tenter de te retrouver alors que tu n'en avais visiblement strictement rien à foutre ! »

Si Justin n'avait pas à nouveau serré les dents et les poings à ce moment précis, et si son amie n'avait pas immédiatement interprété son regard comme le signe qu'il devait rapidement sortir de cet endroit, il aurait probablement étripé Brian sur place.

* * *

Ce soir-là lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Justin se montra étonnamment calme durant le trajet. Encore plus calme que l'attitude qu'il avait vite adoptée en sortant des toilettes, avant d'aller retrouver Aaron à leur table pour l'entrainer danser.

C'est Arlyn qui rompît le silence la première, visiblement de plus en plus mal à l'aise par cette étonnante passivité alors qu'elle le sentait bouillonner de l'intérieur.

« Tu m'expliques ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de poursuivre. « Ce…Brian, dans les toilettes, c'était _ton_ Brian ? Celui de Pittsburgh ? »

Justin se contenta de hocher la tête avant d'ajouter :

« Ce n'est pas _mon_ Brian. C'est juste le mec qui m'a foutu dehors il y a six ans et qui tente de se racheter une image en me faisant croire qu'il a perdu six mois de sa vie à me rechercher en vain. »

« Et s'il t'avait vraiment recherché…s'il avait été inquiet ? » Avança timidement la jeune femme, en s'attirant presque immédiatement les foudres du regard noir de Justin.

« Brian ne s'inquiète que pour lui-même….et son fils. » Rajouta-t-il après un moment de réflexion. « La seule raison qui ait pu le pousser à me rechercher est qu'il l'ait fait pour que ma mère et Debbie lui foutent la paix. »

Arlyn ne tenta pas de creuser davantage. Elle connaissait trop bien Justin pour savoir qu'il était inutile d'insister dans ce genre de situation, et qu'il viendrait naturellement lui parler s'il en ressentait le besoin. Elle ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son ami si Brian devait à présent rester dans les parages. Providence n'était pas une très grande ville, et à en juger par la façon dont s'était déroulées leurs retrouvailles, il y avait fort à parier que l'homme qu'elle avait entr'aperçu ce soir s'arrangerait pour croiser à nouveau Justin.

Elle savait pourtant que ce dernier avait depuis longtemps tourné la page, mais elle ignorait combien de temps leur relation avait duré, ni même si on pouvait nommer ce que Justin lui avait décrit comme une relation. Il était peut-être plus facile de tourner la page sur cette illusion lorsqu'il y avait plusieurs centaines de kilomètres entre les deux protagonistes principaux, mais si Brian devait graviter dans leur monde durant les jours à venir, elle doutait que Justin puisse rester parfaitement calme encore longtemps.

Et il y avait Aaron. Un garçon sincèrement gentil, avec qui il était tellement facile d'être en couple, et qui redonnait enfin le sourire à Justin concernant sa vie sentimentale. Arlyn lui était secrètement reconnaissante d'être parvenu à un tel miracle, et Justin avait finalement réussi peu à peu à lui faire confiance durant les trois mois qui suivirent leur premier rendez-vous. De ce que Justin lui racontait (et c'était dans sa nature de ne jamais lui épargner aucun détail), les choses progressaient lentement mais à un rythme qui lui convenait toutefois. Il ne souhaitait pas s'engager ni trop sérieusement, ni trop vite dans une relation qu'il n'avait pas forcément désiré à la base, mais il savait apprécier le fait d'avoir une présence plus stable dans sa vie que simplement celles de ses multiples plans culs.

Arlyn ne critiquait en rien ce mode de vie, elle-même n'était pas du genre à s'engager, et menait sa vie globalement de la même manière que Justin sur le plan affectif. Seulement elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait à son ami pour être pleinement heureux. Son comportement vis-à-vis des mecs, et sa réticence à faire confiance à qui que ce soit, n'était que la conséquence de cette relation avec cet homme dont il semblait ne jamais vouloir parler.

Pourtant, depuis quelques mois, Justin accordait sa chance à Aaron. Bien qu'ils en étaient encore à un stade où ils ne s'interdisaient rien, Arlyn savait que Justin sortait sensiblement moins qu'avant, ou tout du moins qu'il ne ramenait plus autant de mecs à leur appartement. Cela faisait également un long moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu perdre son sang froid comme ça avait été le cas ce soir, et elle espérait de tout cœur que lorsque Brian quitterait Providence, elle ne récupèrerait pas Justin dans le même état que six ans auparavant lorsqu'il avait emménagé avec elle.

Le blond ne décrocha plus un mot jusqu'à leur retour, et évita soigneusement le regard de la brune lorsqu'ils prirent l'ascenseur.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans l'appartement, Arlyn tâtonna le mur à l'aveugle à la recherche de l'interrupteur, mais sursauta avant même de le trouver en entendant Justin claquer la porte de sa chambre.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Quelques mots :_**

Un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire, et qui ont je l'espère, apprécié le début de cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions que je lirai avec plaisir :)

Un merci particulier à **Chaval** et **Berenice 05** pour vos gentils commentaires, j'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie d'attendre la suite !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 3.

Lorsque la jeune femme apparut dans le salon le lendemain matin, encore à moitié endormie et se dirigeant machinalement en direction de la machine à café dans la cuisine, elle constata avec surprise que Justin était encore là. Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, il avait le regard fixé sur le téléphone portable entre ses mains.

Arlyn vérifia l'heure sur son propre téléphone et s'approcha de lui.

« Justin ? Il est déjà neuf heures, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Jay a écrit. J'allais partir et j'ai reçu un message m'informant que Brian attendait déjà devant la galerie lorsqu'il est arrivé ce matin. Il est passé avant un rendez-vous en ville avec un client».

Justin ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un ricanement.

« J'aurai du m'en douter non ? » continua-t-il en se levant pour rejoindre son amie dans la cuisine. « C'est Brian dans toute sa splendeur, incapable de me retrouver en six mois de prétendues recherches, mais pourtant en mesure de localiser la galerie où je travaille en une nuit. »

Son amie lui tendit un café et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« A l'époque on galérait niveau taf Jus', comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu te retrouver ? Maintenant tu travailles dans une galerie, tu y exposes ton art, et tu bosses pour l'un des plus riches investisseurs de la ville. »

« Tu le défends ? »

« Non, je ne défends personne. » Lui sourit la jeune femme. « Ça paraît simplement logique qu'il ait plus facilement te retrouver maintenant qu'auparavant. Mais alors c'est quoi le plan ? Tu vas te planquer ici toute la journée et ne plus jamais retourner bosser ? Tu penses qu'il va mettre combien de temps avant de trouver où on habite ? »

Cette fois-ci Justin éclata de rire pour de bon.

« Sérieusement Arlyn, ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas. Brian ne se déplacera jamais jusqu'ici, ça reviendrait à admettre qu'il avait envie de me voir. Mais tu as raison, une chose est sûre, je ne vais pas rester caché ici toute la journée simplement pour l'éviter. »

La brune finit tranquillement son café tout en observant son ami du coin de l'œil, avant qu'il ne quitte finalement l'appartement.

* * *

Il devait s'agir d'une certaine forme de blague cosmique, une face tordue que lui jouait l'univers, pour que de tous les endroits de la planète où il aurait pu à nouveau le rencontrer, Justin se trouve précisément à Providence lorsqu'il devait venir y gagner un gros contrat. _Tu parles d'une ironie,_ pensa Brian à ajustant sa cravate.

Après son départ rapide la veille au soir, Brian avait un instant contemplé l'idée de rester quelques heures de plus à l'Ego. Trouver quelques mecs suffisamment potables et dignes de son intérêt l'histoire de relâcher un peu la pression avant de rentrer à son hôtel. Des mecs qui ne lui prendraient pas la tête et se contenteraient de lui présenter leurs culs afin d'oublier le désagréable épisode auquel il venait de prendre part, et surtout, des mecs qui ne lui rappelleraient pas un certain blond insupportable. Il avait finalement décidé à contre cœur de rentrer directement, préférant se retrouver au calme afin de pouvoir se mettre en condition pour la semaine difficile qui l'attendait.

 _Justin ne manquait pas d'audace,_ pensa-t-il à nouveau en faisant les cent pas dans la salle de réunion, attendant que ses clients arrivent. Lui parler ainsi…Certes il lui avait peut-être demandé non sans ménagement de quitter le loft, mais il n'y avait bien que Justin pour en faire tout un drame et partir en abandonnant tout et tout le monde derrière lui.

« Sale petit con ingrat… » Marmonna-t-il à nouveau sous le regard amusé de Cynthia.

La belle blonde avait pris place autour de la table de réunion, pas le moins du monde troublée par l'agitation de son ex-patron et nouvellement associé. Elle relisait quelques notes et se tenait droite, impeccable dans son tailleur Chanel.

Elle avait bien évidemment eu droit dès le matin au récit des évènements de la veille, et Brian avait intimé à leur taxi de faire une halte à la galerie de Justin sur Lexington Avenue, avant de se rendre ensuite à leur lieu de rendez-vous.

Trouver la galerie ne fut pas bien difficile. Grâce à l'aide providentielle de William, Justin commençait peu à peu à se faire un nom dans le monde de l'art, et après de rapide recherches, il avait fini par retrouver facilement sa trace.

Brian fut étonné de voir à quel point il avait évolué depuis son départ. Le garçon naïf de dix-sept ans avait bel et bien fait place à un véritable artiste, et quelques articles mentionnaient déjà son nom à l'occasion de diverses expositions.

Justin apparaissait sur différentes photos aux côtés d'un homme ayant visiblement la petite quarantaine, lequel venait selon un article de faire l'acquisition d'une galerie, un domaine qui le changeait des clubs et restaurants qu'il avait l'habitude de gérer jusqu'alors.

L'article faisait mention d'un certain Justin Taylor - visible aux côtés de William Barnes sur la photo – un jeune artiste émergent, et qui se chargerait de découvrir des talents potentiels à exposer dans la galerie.

Avec toutes ces informations en sa possession, Brian localisa l'endroit en un temps record et décida d'aller y faire un saut dès le lendemain matin. Comme il s'en doutait, la galerie était encore fermée lorsqu'il arriva vers huit heures du matin, mais il fut rapidement rejoint par un jeune homme d'environ l'âge de Justin, peut-être légèrement plus jeune. Ce dernier lorsqu'il aperçut Brian lui lança un sourire que le brun n'eut aucun mal à interpréter, mais il se contenta de le suivre à l'intérieur sans relever.

La porte en verre de la pièce s'ouvrit alors, tirant Brian de ses pensées, et deux hommes et une femme vinrent lui serrer la main ainsi qu'à Cynthia avant de prendre à leur tour place autour de la table.

* * *

« Hey ! »

« Hé mec ! Viens m'aider ! »

Justin accouru auprès de Jay, en lançant au passage son sac à la hâte sur leur bureau. Son ami avait les bras chargés d'immenses caisses en bois, dont la première de la pile menaçait dangereusement de perdre l'équilibre. Justin en récupéra quelques unes, et les ramena à l'avant de la galerie pour les poser à leur tour sur le bureau.

« Ce sont les sculptures ? »

« Ouais elles sont arrivées ce matin après que ton ex soit parti, j'ai eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil, elles sont sublimes. »

Jay semblait aussi excité qu'un enfant le jour de Noël. L'arrivée d'un nouvel artiste dans la galerie était déjà un événement particulier en soi, mais lorsqu'en plus ce dernier traitait de son domaine de prédilection, il devenait intenable. Justin sourit en le regardant ouvrir les caisses comme s'il déballait des cadeaux, puis revint sur ce que venait de lui dire son ami.

« Mon… ? Brian n'est pas mon ex…pas vraiment. »

« Ouais enfin bref, appelle-le comme tu veux, en tout cas il est canon ! Entre lui et Aaron tu t'emmerdes pas hein ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui, je te montre quasiment toujours des photos des mecs que je me tape moi. Enfin, quand j'ai le temps d'en prendre. » Termina-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« C'est…compliqué. Ça l'était en tout cas. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » Lui répondit Justin, soudainement mal à l'aise face à la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Il n'avait plus pensé à Brian depuis des années, et voilà que du jour au lendemain il devait composer avec le fait qu'il avait presque déjà rencontré toutes les personnes désormais présentes dans sa nouvelle vie. Il avait aperçu Arlyn la veille, Arlyn qui connaissait quelques bribes de leur histoire…et Jay ce matin. Cela le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise qu'Aaron soit par conséquent le dernier à ne pas être encore au courant.

« Te parler je pense. » Déclara Jay en s'attaquant à une autre caisse. « Il n'a pas vraiment dit ce qu'il te voulait, il est parti tout de suite quand il a compris qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de t'attendre s'il voulait être à l'heure pour son rendez-vous. »

Justin hocha simplement la tête, et alla s'asseoir derrière leur bureau, prêt à oublier cette histoire dans un coin de son esprit.

« Oh, il a dit qu'il repasserait ce soir aussi s'il en avait le temps, il voulait voir tes tableaux. »

 _Fabuleux._ Visiblement, oublier cette histoire n'était plus d'actualité.

Après quelques instants, Jay ajouta d'une voix gênée.

« Eh mec, si c'est pas vraiment ton ex tu sais…et qu'il est libre… »

Justin préféra lui couper la parole avant que la question ne soit formulée à haute voix. « Vas-y, profite. Et ne crains rien Brian est toujours libre. »

10h30.

La journée s'annonçait décidément merveilleuse.

* * *

17h28.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et Justin ne pouvait s'empêcher de devenir de plus en plus anxieux au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient. A cet instant précis, il ne sut pas réellement dire si c'était dû à l'appréhension de revoir Brian, ou à la crainte qu'il ne se montre finalement pas.

Arlyn était venue les rejoindre il y a environ une heure. William n'était pas spécialement pour le fait que leurs amis viennent leur rendre visite, mais le lundi était une journée calme, d'autant plus en fin d'après-midi. Il ignorait si elle était venue simplement pour qu'ils fassent le trajet du retour ensemble, ou si elle se doutait que Brian repasserait, mais dans tous les cas sa présence était la bienvenue.

« Je vais dans la réserve. » Lança-t-il soudainement en se levant. « Prévenez-moi si….si vous avez besoin de moi, je reviens ».

Justin sortit par la porte arrière du local, et s'assit en haut des marches qui donnaient sur une petite cour intérieure où ils avaient l'habitude d'entreposer les caisses vides. Il sortit une cigarette et un briquet d'une des poches avant de son jean, et entreprit de la fumer avant d'être prêt à retourner à l'intérieur. Une habitude qu'il avait pris en arrivant à New York. Arlyn fumait occasionnellement tout comme la plupart des gens qu'ils fréquentaient à l'époque, alors il avait fini par fumer lui aussi de temps en temps, principalement lorsqu'il était stressé.

Il avait arrêté en arrivant à Providence, une nouvelle vie signifiant aussi de préserver ses poumons. Pourtant, entre le retour inopiné de Brian, et les descriptions détaillées de ce que Jay semblait vouloir lui faire, le tabac était le dernier de ses soucis.

* * *

« Il me semble que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, aperçus en tout cas. » Déclara une voix grave dans le dos de la jeune brune. Celle-ci se retourna et se retrouva face à Brian.

Et Brian, debout devant elle en plein jour, était une tout autre vision que Brian aperçu de loin, à moitié dissimulé par Justin lui-même, sous la lumière blafarde des néons de l'Ego.

Elle fut un moment déstabilisée par la beauté de cet homme qui semblait tout droit sortir d'une pub Armani. Sa chemise blanche légèrement déboutonnée et retroussée aux manches dévoilait une montre étincelante à son poignet, et était rentrée dans un pantalon de costume absolument impeccable qui lui donnait une allure folle.

La description des fantasmes de Jay lui revint soudainement à l'esprit et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle.

« Euh...oui, effectivement hier soir à l'Ego ».

« Vous êtes la colocataire de Justin n'est-ce pas ? »

Arlyn ne put réprimer un sourire en coin. _Il a mieux étudié son sujet que tu ne le pensais Jus'…_

« Son amie surtout. » Rétorqua-t-elle alors en lui tendant sa main. « Arlyn Reed. J'ai rencontré Justin lorsqu'il a emménagé sur New York il y a six ans. »

Si le charme de Brian avait pu opérer les premières secondes, elle se rappelait que cet homme, aussi séduisant soit-il, était surtout la raison principale de l'état misérable de son meilleur ami quelques années en arrière.

« Brian Kinney. » Répondit-il en lui serrant à son tour la main qu'elle tendait. « J'ai…connu Justin pendant quelques temps, avant qu'il ne décide de déménager. »

« D'après sa façon de raconter l'histoire, je n'ai pas eu le sentiment qu'il ait vraiment décidé de quoi que ce soit. » Eut-elle le temps de répondre avant que Jay fasse son apparition aux côtés de Justin qu'il était parti prévenir.

Si le regard de Brian s'était instantanément durci face à cette attaque à peine déguisée, il se radoucit aussitôt en voyant Justin arriver.

« Sunshine…difficile de réussir à te voir, je suis passé ce matin. »

« Oui…Jay m'en a informé…j'étais encore chez moi. » Lui répondit-il maladroitement, sentant le regard de ses amis scruter leur échange. Arlyn ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation du surnom qu'il lui avait attribué.

Justin lui se claqua mentalement, et se demanda si cela allait devenir une habitude chaque fois que Brian lui adresserait désormais la parole.

« Brian qu'est-ce que….qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? » Enchaina-t-il directement.

« Dans l'immédiat ? Découvrir ce restaurant quelques rues plus loin dont Cynthia n'a pas arrêté de parler depuis qu'on est passé dans le quartier. Je crois qu'elle essaye de me faire comprendre avec plus ou moins de subtilité qu'elle aimerait que je l'y invite. »

« Ah…Oui, il est très bien, William notre patron nous y a déjà invité une fois, n'hésitez pas à y aller. »

La discussion paraissait irréelle. Abstraction faite des quelques mots qu'ils avaient échangés la veille, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient adressés la parole Brian lui avait prestement demandé de rassembler ses merdes et de dégager pour de bon du loft et de sa vie. Et ils se retrouvaient là, six ans plus tard, à se conseiller des restaurants.

« Très bien je vais reformuler. » Lui répondit Brian en souriant. « Tu as faim ? »

* * *

Une heure plus tard ils s'installaient tous à une table pour cinq personnes, Justin ayant prévenu Aaron en chemin, ce dernier ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre.

Peut-être s'était-il montré un peu lâche, mais dîner seul au restaurant, en tête à tête avec Brian alors qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait sur Pittsburgh ne lui semblait pas réalisable dans l'immédiat. Justin avait donc sauté sur l'occasion pour inviter ses amis : Jay n'avait bien entendu pas eu besoin de se faire prier longtemps pour accepter, et Arlyn avait naturellement suivi.

« Qui est ce Aaron qui doit nous rejoindre ? » Demanda Brian en ouvrant son menu.

« Le copain de Justin ! » L'informa Jay précipitamment en ne laissant pas à ce dernier le soin de répondre. « Il est l'un de mes amis à la base, c'est moi qui les ai fait se rencontrer et ils sont en couple depuis plus de trois mois maintenant. »

Jay s'attira les foudres de ses deux amis pour diverses raisons. Arlyn savait que Justin souhaitait prendre son temps, lui-même évitait de déclarer qu'ils étaient ouvertement « en couple » même si cela y ressemblait de plus en plus.

Elle avait également senti que Jay n'avait fait ça que pour être sur d'écarter Justin du « tableau » et son attitude commençait à l'agacer.

Justin lui, malgré sa volonté de paraître totalement détaché, savait qu'une petite part de lui, une minuscule part qui n'avait pas refait surface depuis longtemps, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher l'approbation de Brian.

Il aimait sincèrement la vie qu'il menait actuellement. Il avait évolué et mûri, mais il n'avait simplement pas envie que Brian s'imagine qu'il avait passé son temps à pleurer sur son grand amour perdu depuis six ans, pour finalement sauter sur la première occasion de se remettre en couple.

Brian se contenta de le fixer en arquant un sourcil, sourire aux lèvres, et Justin détesta l'impression qu'il donnait de pouvoir lire en lui.

« Et bien Sunshine, parle-moi donc de l'heureux élu. » Dit-il en refermant son menu, avec juste un peu plus de force que nécessaire. « Des projets ? Etonnant que vous ne viviez pas déjà ensemble. »

« Je préfère garder mon propre appartement. » Lui répondit Justin en sentant à nouveau la colère monter. « Je me suis déjà retrouvé à la rue et sans rien une fois, ce n'est pas une expérience que je souhaite renouveler. »

Aaron arriva sur ces entrefaites, et si Brian ne s'était pas déjà fait une idée sur lui, cela ne tarderait guère à arriver. Le jeune homme commença par saluer ses amis puis tendit sa main à Brian en se présentant, et alla enfin rejoindre Justin au bout de la table. Totalement ignorant du regard de Brian rivé dans son dos, il se pencha pour l'embrasser en laissant sa main glisser dans son cou, et Justin répondit à son baiser avec peut-être juste un peu trop de ferveur pour que ça paraisse totalement naturel.

Arlyn observa la scène sans rien dire, si Brian et Justin avait décidé de se livrer à un bras de fer tout au long du repas, celui-ci promettait d'être long.

* * *

Lorsque la soirée toucha à sa fin, et qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le trottoir à l'extérieur du restaurant, Justin lâcha un soupir qu'il n'avait pas réalisé retenir jusque là. Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulée plutôt sans incident. Arlyn et Jay sentant le malaise initial avait fait leur possible pour maintenir la conversation à flot, Aaron avait posé quelques questions sur le travail de Brian pour finalement naturellement en venir à Justin, et à partir de là l'ambiance s'était considérablement détendue.

Brian semblait réellement impressionné par tout ce que Justin avait réussi à accomplir. Il l'avait questionné sur ses dernières œuvres, sur son rôle à la galerie, ses expositions passées et à venir… Justin avait finit par se détendre et lui répondait avec plaisir, avec toujours la même passion dans la voix dès qu'il parlait de son art. C'était également agréable d'en discuter avec quelqu'un comme Brian qui savait en apprécier la valeur, et même s'il n'aurait pu l'affirmer avec conviction, il lui semblait presque que Brian était…fier.

Arlyn mentionna également plusieurs projets sur lesquels elle travaillait actuellement, et si elle s'était montrée méfiante au départ, elle devait reconnaître qu'il était plaisant de parler avec Brian.

Elle voulait bien admettre qu'elle l'avait jugé rapidement en ne se basant que sur le mal qu'il avait causé à Justin des années auparavant, mais le regard bienveillant qu'il avait porté sur lui toute la soirée l'avait laissée perplexe.

Jay fut le premier à les quitter en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit, et proposa à Aaron de le raccompagner. Ce dernier accepta avant d'aller embrasser Justin une dernière fois.

Brian nota qu'il était légèrement plus grand, et que Justin avait besoin de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Un geste qui tira sur son blouson, dévoilant quelques centimètres de sa peau ivoire avant qu'Aaron ne vienne y glisser ses mains pour le rapprocher de lui. Il s'éloigna à regret puis rejoint Jay en saluant Brian au passage, et ils s'éloignèrent enfin.

C'est à ce moment qu'Arlyn ressentit le second changement d'ambiance de la soirée, et se sentit clairement de trop. Alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de sa voiture (Brian insistant pour les raccompagner) elle fit mine de chercher son téléphone au fond de son sac, s'éloignant de plusieurs mètres en avant.

« Tes amis sont sympas. » Lança finalement Brian au bout de quelques mètres pour briser le silence.

« Ai-je bien entendu ? » Lui répondit Justin. « Toi, Brian Kinney, venant de faire un compliment totalement gratuit à propos d'un groupe de personnes que tu ne connaissais encore pas quelques heures en arrière ? »

« Et bien, déjà il y a Jay, je suis quasiment certain que j'aurai pu me le faire à n'importe quel moment de la soirée dans les toilettes du restaurant, par conséquent comment ne pas l'apprécier ? »

Brian le fixa, son éternel sourire en coin aux lèvres, et sa langue fermement planté à l'intérieur de sa joue. Justin se contenta de secouer la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et ensuite Arlyn » poursuivit-il, « c'est une fille intelligente, et elle a cette façon de te protéger qui me rappelle Daphné. Tu as de ses nouvelles d'ailleurs ? »

« Rarement » admit Justin à contre cœur. « Elle est devenue médecin, et elle travaille souvent pour des associations humanitaires à l'étranger…c'est difficile de garder un contact régulier, mais je sais qu'elle va bien. »

Brian hocha la tête et le silence se fit à nouveau.

« Et Aaron ? » Lui demanda Justin au bout d'un moment. « Tu n'as rien dit à son sujet. »

Devant le sourire énigmatique qu'il n'eut pour seule réponse, Justin insista.

« Brian…Bizarrement je suis certain que tu as une opinion très précise sur lui. »

« Tu crois ? Moi je pense qu'il est impossible que mon avis soit objectif concernant le mec avec qui tu baises régulièrement Sunshine. »

Justin ne sut quoi répondre, et Brian sembla satisfait de son effet.

Voyant qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au parking, et qu'au loin Arlyn les attendait déjà installée sur le siège conducteur, les jambes à l'extérieur du véhicule, Brian vint se placer face à Justin l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

« C'est un con, et tu mérites mieux. »

« Brian… tu ne le connais pas. »

« Tu m'as demandé mon avis ? Ce mec serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi si tu le lui demandais, il boit chacune de tes paroles et t'observe en permanence avec son regard…d'amoureux transi. » Termina-t-il en faisant une grimace.

« Et en quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose ? » lui rétorqua Justin en se mettant automatiquement sur la défensive.

« T'aimes ça, vraiment ? T'aimes quand c'est aussi simple ? » Demanda Brian dont la voix baissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. « Il me semblait qu'à une époque, t'aimais davantage le challenge et le risque. C'est pour ça que tu m'as suivi quand j'ai voulu te ramener chez moi la première fois, tu ne me connaissais pas et tu m'as quand même suivi. Et t'as adoré chaque seconde. »

« J'avais dix-sept ans, et si je me souviens bien tu m'as aussi jeté sans hésiter dès que tu en as eu marre. Tu vois Brian, c'est ça le truc, peut-être qu'il y a moins de risque et de surprises avec Aaron, mais si je vais m'installer chez lui je sais que je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter de savoir si j'aurai encore ou non un toit au dessus de la tête le lendemain. »

« Bien. Puisque tu sembles si sûr de toi… »

Brian se rapprocha encore un peu plus si cela était encore possible. Justin l'observait faire comme tétanisé, et se maudissait intérieurement de son manque de réaction. Si son esprit lui hurlait de bouger, de continuer d'avancer, de rejoindre Arlyn à la voiture, son corps lui restait fermement planté au sol. Il se sentait électrisé par le souffle chaud de Brian à quelques centimètres à peine de ses lèvres, ses doigts qui avaient glissé derrière sa nuque sans qu'il n'en n'ait le souvenir, tout le corps de Brian pressé contre le sien et dont il prenait vraiment conscience qu'à l'instant.

Sa voix le ramena à la réalité et malgré leur proximité il du se concentrer pour l'entendre chuchoter.

« …pourquoi c'est avec moi que tu te trouves en ce moment et pas avec lui ? »

Et les lèvres de Brian s'écrasèrent enfin sur les siennes, les entrouvrant presque immédiatement de sa langue pour venir caresser la sienne tout en soupirant dans sa bouche. Ses propres mains remontèrent le long de son dos, pour finir par glisser dans ses cheveux et les agripper avec autant de force que Brian exerçait sur sa nuque.

Le baiser n'était ni tendre, ni lent, mais marqué par leur frustration réciproque d'en avoir été privé pendant autant de temps. Ils se livraient bataille pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre, sans jamais se séparer pour reprendre leur respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus saccadée.

L'un des deux gémit dans la bouche de l'autre, bien que Justin ne put vraiment dire si cela venait de lui ou non, et il sentit l'autre main de Brian glisser en bas de ses reins pour venir le coller davantage contre lui. Son désir pour le blond était évident, si l'érection qu'il sentait pressée contre sa cuisse était une indication, et Justin réalisa précisément ce qu'il redoutait, il avait envie de lui également.

Il tenta brusquement de se reculer bien que Brian l'attira de nouveau contre lui, mais il parvint finalement à se défaire de leur étreinte.

A bout de souffle, Justin tenta pourtant d'articuler quelques mots.

« Je..je dois…je dois y aller, rentrer, maintenant. »

Il dépassa Brian sans lui donner l'occasion de répondre, et rejoint rapidement Arlyn à la voiture, s'installant sur le siège passager en silence.

« Tu veux en… »

« Pas maintenant. »

* * *

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

_Quelques mots :_

 _A nouveau un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu et apprécié le chapitre précédent, et bien entendu un merci particulier à celles qui ont commenté ! Sincèrement rien ne me fait plus plaisir que recevoir un mail m'indiquant que j'ai reçu une review de votre part :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et comme toujours vous donnera envie de lire la suite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, et bien sur bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4.**

Le mardi Justin ne travaillait habituellement pas, mais Arlyn étant absente toute la matinée il décida malgré tout d'aller faire un saut à la galerie.

 _Quitte à ressasser la soirée d'hier, autant me rendre utile en même temps,_ pensa-t-il sur le trajet.

Jay était au téléphone visiblement avec William lorsque Justin arriva, et le jeune homme semblait subir la conversation à en juger par le regard désespéré qu'il lança à Justin. Lorsqu'il raccrocha il soupira bruyamment avant de s'approcher.

« Mec, j'te le dis, le jour où tu t'es tapé ce mec t'as merdé sur toute la ligne. T'aurais du t'en tenir à ça et pas accepter que ce taré devienne notre patron ! »

« Ce taré comme tu dis, nous permet d'exposer notre travail dans une galerie et ce tout au long de l'année, alors s'il suffit de le supporter… »

Jay soupira à nouveau, puis fixa un moment Justin sans rien dire de plus.

« T'as un truc toi hein avec les mecs plus vieux ? » finit-il par lancer.

Justin manqua de s'étrangler mais décida de feindre l'ignorance en espérant que Jay laisse tomber le sujet.

C'était mal le connaître.

« C'est vrai non ? Ton ex Brian là, il a quelques années de plus que nous quand même. Enfin je comprends pourquoi ça t'a pas forcément arrêté. » Jay lui fit un clin d'œil et continua de commenter la soirée de la veille.

L'avantage avec le jeune homme se rappela Justin, est qu'il pouvait très facilement faire la conversation à lui tout seul dès qu'un mec était en jeu. Puisque parler de la soirée semblait se résumer à parler de Brian, Justin lui fit confiance pour ne pas qu'il ait besoin de trop intervenir.

Il aurait pourtant aimé lui raconter la fin de la soirée, lui demander ce qu'il en pensait bien que Jay avait souvent la même façon de répondre, « fais-le toi, et passe à autre chose ». Justin réalisa qu'effectivement il avait plus de points communs avec Brian qu'il n'y paraissait.

Seulement dans ce cas précis, lui décrire ce qu'il s'était passé revenait à lui révéler en même temps qu'il avait trahi Aaron… Justin s'en voulait terriblement depuis la veille, Jay était l'un de ses plus proches amis, mais également celui d'Aaron, et tout lui dire était impossible. Il savait pourtant que son ami ne serait pas du genre à le juger, mais il se chargeait très bien de cela-lui même dans l'immédiat.

« Justin ? Oh Justin ? T'en penses quoi ? »

L'intéressé sursauta. « Euh pardon, j'écoutais plus excuse moi, tu disais ? »

« Brian expliquait hier soir qu'il restait à Providence toute la semaine, tu pourrais peut-être lui faire visiter un peu la ville, et l'inviter un soir à l'Ego…tu sais, avec nous tous… »

« Oui…j'y penserai. Je vais y aller, j'ai des choses prévues cet après-midi. »

* * *

Justin était parti courir un moment avant de rentrer. Une habitude qu'il avait prise en arrivant à New York, car à l'époque courir l'aidait à ne plus penser à Pittsburgh et ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Ça l'aidait d'autant plus lorsque dessiner ou peindre n'était plus suffisant pour évacuer la colère qu'il ressentait alors.

Passer à la galerie n'avait pas été une idée si judicieuse en fin de compte, et il avait besoin de se vider la tête. Le parc Roger Williams était l'endroit idéal selon lui, il se situait au sud de la ville, à environ une quinzaine de minutes à pieds de Lexington Avenue.

Il aimait particulièrement cet endroit, le zoo, le lac, le carrousel…souvent il y allait juste pour le plaisir de s'asseoir dans l'herbe et dessiner, loin de l'agitation du centre ville.

Lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement, il fila directement dans la salle de bain puis sous la douche et laissa le jet ruisseler le long de son visage et son corps pendant de longues minutes. L'eau chaude lui fit momentanément du bien et il oublia pour un temps le baiser échangé la veille. La sensation de la langue de Brian contre la sienne, ses mains glissant sur sa nuque, descendant dans son dos, ses reins, son corps contre le sien et son désir pour cet homme qu'il croyait pourtant avoir effacé de sa vie des années auparavant.

Bon…il n'avait finalement pas oublié grand chose.

Au contraire, chaque sensation éprouvée la veille lui revenait de plein fouet et il s'adossa contre le mur de la douche, laissant sa main glisser lentement le long de son abdomen, jusqu'à son sexe durci par le désir. Ce simple contact lui arracha un soupir de plaisir, et sa main entama de lents va-et-vient alors qu'il se remémorait chaque seconde des derniers moments de la soirée. La voix rauque de Brian parlant à quelques centimètres de son visage…

 _« C'est un con, et tu mérites mieux. »_

Sa main exerça juste légèrement plus de pression tout en gardant la même vitesse, et Justin se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un nouveau soupir.

 _« T'aimes ça, vraiment ? T'aimes quand c'est aussi simple ? »_

Il accéléra le rythme et plaqua son autre main contre le mur pour se soutenir.

 _« Tu ne me connaissais pas et tu m'as quand même suivi. Et t'as adoré chaque seconde. »_

A ce moment, Justin se fichait désormais complètement de savoir si ses soupirs s'étaient transformés en gémissements, et si Arlyn qui avait probablement du rentrer pouvait l'entendre ou non.

Dans son esprit, sa main était devenue celle de Brian, et ses lèvres descendaient le long de son cou déposant des baisers humides sur leur passage pendant qu'il accélérait ses va-et-vient pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Justin poussa un dernier cri alors qu'il jouissait enfin, puis ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui, le faisant glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol de la douche.

Lorsqu'il recouvra ses esprits et qu'il rouvrit les yeux, le jet d'eau devenu froid éclaboussait toujours son visage et il rinça sa main avant de se relever en s'aidant du mur.

* * *

Au même moment, Brian et Cynthia qui étaient revenus il y a quelques heures de leur second rendez-vous, finissaient de faire le point au bar de l'hôtel.

La jeune femme se leva, plusieurs classeurs sous le bras et récupéra sa veste de tailleur sur l'un des dossiers des fauteuils.

« Je propose de faire une pause. » Lança-t-elle alors qu'elle l'invitait à la suivre en direction de l'ascenseur. « Brian, les rendez-vous d'hier et d'aujourd'hui ne pouvaient pas mieux se dérouler. Détendons-nous simplement en attendant le prochain jeudi. »

Brian soupira mais du se rendre à l'évidence, son associée avait raison. AWG Ambassador était une entreprise spécialisée dans la location de voitures de luxe et limousines avec chauffeur, principalement lors de soirées et d'évènements mondains. L'entreprise avait vu le jour il y a quelque temps et commençait déjà à s'étendre dans plusieurs villes du pays comme Boston ou Philadelphie. Elle souhaitait à présent investir un gros budget dans sa stratégie de communication, leur souhait étant de pouvoir s'exporter rapidement à New York.

S'il parvenait à décrocher le contrat, Brian y voyait – grâce à la clientèle de l'entreprise - l'opportunité d'être à l'avenir mis en contact avec de potentiels gros clients, mais surtout de pouvoir lui-même envisager d'ouvrir une antenne de Kinnetik à New York. Il savait reconnaître du potentiel là où il y en avait, et cette campagne de publicité était selon lui le tremplin idéal qui leur permettrait de sauter le pas.

Plusieurs rendez-vous répartis sur la semaine étaient prévus pour leur permettre de rencontrer les différents directeurs de chaque agence qui avaient fait le déplacement pour l'occasion, le siège social se situant à Providence. S'il pouvait gérer la campagne de publicité de l'entreprise au niveau national il s'agirait alors de son plus gros contrat à ce jour, et son rêve de quitter Pittsburgh pour New York devenait presque palpable.

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries lorsque l'ascenseur atteint leur pallier, et qu'il repéra immédiatement le jeune homme qui attendait devant la porte de sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

« J'ai oublié mon téléphone en partant ce matin, j'attendais que…»

Brian leva la main pour le faire taire et lui coupa la parole.

« T'aurais déjà du dégager hier soir, trouve-le vite et barre toi. »

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, suivi de près par Cynthia qui l'avait aidé à ramener tous ses dossiers dans sa suite, puis enfin par le malheureux qui s'empressa de partir à la recherche de son téléphone égaré. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé il s'excusa une nouvelle fois et repartit presque sur la pointe des pieds.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais été au restaurant avec Justin et ses amis hier soir ? » Lui demanda Cynthia soudainement intriguée.

« Si. Justin, ses amis et son mec. »

«Et ce mec… ? Il vient d'où ? Tu es repassé à ce club avant de rentrer ? » Pressa-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de noter le ton sur lequel Brian lui avait répondu.

« L'Ego, oui. »

« Mmh, et tu l'as ramené ici…Jeune, blond, les yeux bleu. Est-ce que tu… »

« Cynthia, la ferme. » Trancha-t-il en lui tournant à présent le dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? »

« Qu'as-tu du mal à comprendre dans « la ferme » ? » Lui demanda-t-il en se retournant à nouveau vers elle et en lui souriant.

« Ok Boss, je laisse tomber ! » Répondit-elle en levant les mains en signe d'abandon. « C'est à mon tour de sortir ce soir, alors n'essaye même pas de me joindre, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu sois le seul à t'amuser durant ce séjour. Passe le bonjour à Justin de ma part la prochaine fois que tu le verras ».

Cynthia lui fit un clin d'œil lourd de sens lorsqu'elle le dépassa, puis finit par quitter la suite.

* * *

La jeune brune attendait son ami, assise en tailleur sur le canapé, un énorme pot de glace entre les jambes et plusieurs bières posées sur la table basse.

« Alors ? Prêt à me raconter ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une cuillère lorsque Justin la rejoint enfin, les cheveux encore humides et seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging.

Ce dernier la dévisagea, elle puis la cuillère, le regard incrédule.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi le pot de glace ? T'as cru que j'étais une adolescente de quatorze ans qui allait te raconter ses problèmes de cœur ? » Se moqua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle dans la même position.

« Je n'ai lu aucune contrainte d'âge ni de sexe sur l'étiquette, et soyons honnête c'est la seule chose qui te fait parler. Alors ne discute pas mon offre, prends cette cuillère, et parle. Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. »

Justin soupira mais pris néanmoins la cuillère toujours tendue et la plongea de bon cœur dans l'énorme pot.

« Tu nous as vu ? » Questionna-t-il la bouche à moitié pleine.

« Le contraire aurait été difficile…j'ai cru que vous alliez le faire sur le trottoir. »

« Et…t'en penses quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en penses Justin ? » Lui demanda la jeune femme en posant sa main sur son genou. « Tu es mon ami, je ne vais pas te juger simplement parce que tu as eu la faiblesse d'embrasser ton ex. Tu as mis du temps à l'oublier et t'en remettre, je veux juste pas que tu en souffres encore. »

Justin soupira longuement avant de reporter la cuillère à sa bouche.

« Je culpabilise tellement vis-à-vis d'Aaron…ça n'aurait pas du arriver, mais Brian a toujours su quoi dire pour me retourner la tête en quelques mots. Il me disait de le quitter, qu'il ne me convenait pas…l'instant d'après on s'embrassait, et bon sang Arlyn je peux pas le nier, j'en avais autant envie que lui. »

« Ecoute, » commença-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, un geste qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait être certaine d'avoir son attention. « Tu dérailles ok ? Tu dis toi même qu'Aaron et toi ne vous interdisez rien, que je sache tu ne lui as pas juré absolue fidélité, donc arrête de t'en vouloir à ce point. La seule raison qui te fait culpabiliser autant est qu'il s'agit de Brian, et que visiblement ce baiser a eu une signification particulière. Dans ce cas pose toi les bonnes questions et tu agiras en conséquence avec Aaron. »

Justin continua de la regarder, attendant sagement la suite. Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'interrompre tout de suite.

« Ensuite, pardonne moi mais je ne pense pas que Brian ait la moindre réflexion à faire sur ta relation actuelle, et je le trouve bien mal placé pour émettre un jugement à son sujet. Il a eu sa chance, il l'a gâchée, maintenant les mecs avec qui tu choisis de sortir et de baiser ne le regardent en rien. »

Justin se laissa tomber en arrière en soupirant une énième fois, et la jeune femme vint appuyer son coude et son menton sur ses genoux relevés.

« C'est moi qui lui ai demandé ce qu'il pensait de lui. » Avoua-t-il en couvrant ses yeux de son avant-bras.

« Je lui ai demandé, parce que c'est précisément ce que j'avais envie d'entendre. J'avais envie de l'entendre regretter de m'avoir laissé partir. Je voulais qu'il me dise avoir fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie à cette époque. Sur le moment il ne voulait pas me répondre, mais il a commencé à comparer ce qu'on avait vécu avec ce que j'ai l'air de vivre avec Aaron et….je sais pas. Je voulais pas forcément qu'il nous dénigre, mais je voulais qu'il regrette et qu'il me le dise, savoir si je lui avais manqué ne serait-ce qu'un peu. »

Justin prit une profonde inspiration puis continua.

« Le pire c'est qu'au fond, tout ça n'a fait que m'énerver encore davantage. J'ai mis du temps à l'oublier et tourner la page, je pensais y être parvenu depuis longtemps. Pourtant il suffit d'un mot de sa part sur mon travail, un compliment, pour que j'ai l'impression d'avoir dix-sept ans à nouveau. Je l'ai poussé à agir comme il l'a fait, et ça me rend dingue de constater que ça me fait encore quelque chose. J'avais envie de lui Arlyn, j'en avais envie tout autant que lui et je pensais pourtant avoir dépassé tout ça. »

Le blond se redressa sur ses avant-bras, son amie toujours accoudée sur ses genoux. Ce qu'elle craignait semblait de plus en plus se profiler à l'horizon. Il avait suffit que Brian soit de retour dans sa vie depuis seulement deux jours, pour mettre en péril l'équilibre pourtant solide que Justin avait réussi à reconstruire depuis New York.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie tu penses ? Qu'il voudrait à nouveau faire parti de ta vie ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non ! Clairement pas, Brian n'a absolument pas changé! » Lui répondit vivement Justin en se redressant brusquement, obligeant son amie à se reculer elle aussi.

« C'est encore et toujours la même chose, il dit ce qu'il faut au bon moment pour s'assurer que je craque une fois de plus, et lorsqu'il m'aura eu j'aurai à nouveau aussi peu d'importance à ses yeux qu'il y a six ans. Tu crois qu'il se serait passé quoi si j'étais rentré avec lui à son hôtel hier soir ? J'aurai probablement du lever le camp dès le lever du soleil s'il avait été suffisamment aimable pour au moins me laisser passer la nuit. »

« Justin c'est tordu et toi même tu t'en rends compte ! » S'emporta la jeune femme. « C'est fort possible qu'une part de toi reste toujours attirée par lui, mais tu ne peux pas le laisser te traiter comme ça ! Je te l'ai dit, il a eu sa chance et il l'a gâchée magistralement, désormais c'est toi qui tient les rennes. Il n'a rien à dire sur ta relation avec Aaron, et il n'a rien à attendre de toi non plus. » Après un temps d'hésitation elle ajouta, « et par pitié, arrête de penser avec ta queue, parce que tu finis toujours pas faire n'importe quoi ! »

Le blond éclata de rire et lui lança un coussin à la tête qu'elle évita de justesse.

« Je sais qu'il va à nouveau tenter de me voir, Brian a horreur qu'on lui résiste...en plus Jay me demande d'organiser une soirée à l'Ego et de l'y inviter. »

« Alors c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire. »

A ce moment, Arlyn avait dans son regard cette lueur qui l'inquiétait toujours, celle qui signifiait qu'elle avait un plan, et qu'il n'allait _pas_ aimer ça.

* * *

Brian se détendait dans sa chambre d'hôtel, profitant de son luxe et de son confort, ce qui dans son cas signifiait passer le temps en compagnie de deux hommes rencontrés par l'intermédiaire d'un site internet.

Etendu sur le canapé, la tête renversée en arrière, il profitait paresseusement des caresses administrées par les deux bruns agenouillés au sol devant lui.

Les yeux mi-clos, il lui fallut quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'un téléphone sonnait et qu'il s'agissait plus exactement de la ligne fixe de la chambre.

Agacé d'être ainsi ramené à la réalité et surtout dérangé dans un si délicieux moment, il repoussa brusquement les deux hommes, et se dirigea furieux jusqu'au téléphone.

« Kinney ! » Aboya-t-il lorsqu'il eut décroché.

« Brian.. ? C'est Justin, je te dérange ? » Répondit la voix hésitante du blond.

Brian se détendit visiblement au son de sa voix, et fit signe à ses deux invités de quitter prestement la chambre.

« Sunshine ! Quelle surprise, comment as-tu su que je logeais ici ? »

« Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir enquêter, » se moqua Justin, « et par ailleurs, tu es plutôt prévisible. Il m'a suffit de contacter les deux ou trois hôtels les plus cher du centre ville avant de tomber sur le bon et que la réception me mette en contact avec toi. » Finit-il d'expliquer.

« Ravi de constater tout le mal que tu t'es donné pour me joindre. » Lui répondit Brian, son habituel sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« C'était la moindre des choses, après tout tu nous as tous invités hier soir, je tenais à te remercier une nouvelle fois. » Annonça Justin en sachant pertinemment que son excès de politesse agacerait le brun.

« Tu avais quelque chose d'autre à me dire ? »

« Oui en effet. Vendredi soir sera la veille de ton départ, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais passer nous voir à l'Ego avant de repartir ? On s'y rejoindra vers vingt-et-une heures.»

Un court silence suivit sa question, et Justin sut que Brian avait compris le sens caché de sa question, à savoir que cette invitation impliquait qu'il ne souhaitait pas le revoir _avant._

Si Brian n'était pas du genre à accepter qu'on lui résiste, ce n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes de courir après qui que ce soit. Justin l'avait compris de la pire des manières six ans auparavant, et la suggestion d'Arlyn avait fonctionné à merveille. _Première étape terminée,_ pensa-t-il.

« Je verrai si j'ai le temps. »

Brian raccrocha ensuite et frustré, envisagea un moment de rappeler ses deux invités, puis décida que vu l'heure il pourrait lui même sortir et en trouver facilement deux nouveaux. Lorsqu'il sortit dans le couloir, il aperçut au fond Cynthia dans l'ascenseur dont les portes étaient sur le point de se refermer.

La jeune femme s'empressa de les maintenir ouvertes et attendit qu'il la rejoigne.

« Tu en penses quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en tournant légèrement sur elle-même, juchée sur une immense paire d'escarpins vernis noir.

« Tu m'interroges réellement sur mon avis en matière de mode féminine ? » S'esclaffa moqueusement Brian.

« Ok laisse tomber. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Tu es sublime. » Chuchota-il à son oreille lorsqu'il lui passa devant en sortant de l'ascenseur.

* * *

« Alors ? Il va venir ? »

« Il va voir s'il a le temps…dans son langage ça signifie qu'il va venir mais qu'il ne voulait pas me donner la satisfaction de simplement dire oui. » Répondit le blond à son amie.

« Parfait, tu n'as plus qu'à attendre tranquillement maintenant, et sans te demander s'il risque de se pointer le soir à chaque fermeture. »

Justin nota qu'il avait une définition relativement différente pour ce qui était d'attendre « tranquillement », mais il fut néanmoins soulagé de se dire qu'il n'aurait pas à retourner travailler la boule au ventre.

« J'imagine… » Dit-il distraitement, « je dois voir Aaron dans une heure…je sais même pas encore ce que je vais lui dire. »

« Justin il n'y a rien à dire. C'était un baiser rien de plus, arrête de te prendre la tête, » lui assura la brune. « N'y donne pas plus d'importance que nécessaire…tu verras comment agit Brian vendredi prochain, et d'ici là ne change rien à tes habitudes. Vois Aaron et profitez tout simplement. »

Le blond n'était pas convaincu mais Arlyn avait pourtant raison. Un simple baiser ne pouvait pas venir chambouler ses habitudes, tandis que Brian continuait tranquillement de baiser tout ce qui bouge. Justin s'exaspérait de le laisser avoir à nouveau autant d'emprise, et ce seulement après quelques heures passées en sa compagnie.

Le plan était simple : revoir Brian une dernière fois en fin de semaine, paraître détaché et sur de lui, et surtout lui faire regretter ce qu'il avait perdu tout en lui envoyant à la figure qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Justin aurait sa revanche, et dans le pire des cas il aurait simplement confirmation que Brian n'espérait absolument rien de lui, lui permettant alors définitivement d'avancer. Il était fatigué de toujours céder, et surtout agacé de donner à Brian la satisfaction d'avoir encore du contrôle sur lui.

 _Désormais c'est toi qui tient les rennes,_ lui avait dit la brune.

Justin était déterminé. Si Brian souhaitait le voir ou lui parler ce soir là, il n'aurait qu'à attendre qu'il se montre disponible. Il était grand temps qu'il inverse les rôles. Après tout ce n'était que justice au regard des maintes et maintes fois où Justin avait attendu qu'il réémerge de la backroom du Babylon pour daigner lui accorder son intérêt. Brian se trouverait en terrain conquis, _son_ terrain, et il était hors de question que le blond se conduise comme l'adolescent de dix-sept ans qu'il était auparavant.

C'est pour cette raison que pris d'une assurance toute nouvelle, il se leva et finit de se préparer, prêt à passer la soirée avec Aaron et chasser Brian de son esprit jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Il n'allait certainement pas passer la soirée à laisser ses souvenirs le ramener à celle de la veille, à autoriser Brian à envahir ses pensées chaque fois qu'Aaron l'embrasserait, ni à comparer le goût des lèvres de chacun sur les siennes.

Enfin…

 _Presque_ pas.

* * *

A suivre ...

* * *

A noter : pour me faire pardonner le peu d'interaction qu'il y a eu dans ce chapitre, je pense poster le suivant très prochainement (ce soir dans la foulée ou demain), à très bientôt donc ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_Quelques mots :_

 _Comme promis le chapitre 5 arrive avec un peu d'avance !_

 _Encore un grand merci à **Bérénice 05** , tes review me font toujours autant plaisir ! Et tu as raison, il est grand temps que Brian galère un peu, mais tout ne va pas forcément se passer comme prévu ;)_

 _Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions :) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5.**

Le reste de la semaine ne se déroulait décidément pas comme Brian l'avait planifiée, et sa mauvaise humeur s'en faisait très clairement ressentir chaque jour un peu plus. Certains de leurs rendez-vous avaient été annulés car les directeurs de plusieurs agences n'avaient finalement – pour diverses raisons – pas pu faire le déplacement à la dernière minute. Le dernier ayant lieu le vendredi après-midi cela les obligeait malgré tout à rester toute la semaine.

Il n'avait par ailleurs aucune nouvelle de Justin depuis son seul et unique coup de fil, mais bien trop de Michael qui lui téléphonait sans cesse. Debbie avait fini par prendre le relai face à son refus de répondre, et Brian avouait avoir du mal à comprendre la logique Novotny.

Il finit enfin par apprendre, pour couronner le tout, que Gus était malade raison des nombreuses tentatives d'appels de son ami qui le gardait en l'absence de ses mères parties en vacances.

 _Magnifique, au moins Mélanie aura une bonne raison de me casser les couilles en rentrant, lorsqu'elle apprendra que j'ai été injoignable,_ pensa-t-il en avalant d'une traite son deuxième verre de whiskey.

Cynthia semblait elle aussi être tombée malade, mais il lui était reconnaissant d'être bien la seule à ne pas se plaindre.

Il hésita un bref instant entre passer à la galerie ou faire un saut rapide à l'Ego le temps de trouver sa distraction du soir. Brian se ravisa finalement en réalisant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir Justin jouer au couple parfait si Aaron était présent, et qu'il préférait tout autant passer la soirée à réviser ses notes pour le rendez-vous du lendemain.

Il se leva de son tabouret au bar de l'hôtel, et claqua sèchement le dossier ouvert devant lui, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Il avait au moins pu réaliser un achat dans la journée qui avait amélioré son humeur, la faisant passer d'absolument massacrante à légèrement plus supportable, et il s'en félicitait. Après tout cette semaine à Providence lui avait coûté suffisamment d'argent pour qu'il n'en reparte pas sans un souvenir particulier.

En dehors de ça, la soirée promettait d'être longue, et la perspective du lendemain ne le réjouissait guère plus.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra enfin, Justin retrouva son amie à son poste habituel, le chignon en bataille et son immense t-shirt Winnie l'ourson tombant par dessus le jogging qu'elle aimait souvent lui emprunter.

« Dure journée ? » Demanda-t-elle en se retournant lorsqu'elle le sentit arriver derrière elle.

« Longue surtout, de nouveaux tableaux sont arrivés et on a passé la journée à les déballer et les installer dans la galerie. Au moment où j'allais partir j'ai reçu une commande pour l'un de mes propres tableaux. »

« Justin mais c'est génial ! » S'exclama la brune en se levant d'un coup à l'annonce de la nouvelle, « c'est le second ce mois-ci ! Il faut qu'on fête ça comme il se doit ! ».

« Je m'emballe pas, » lui répondit le blond en grimaçant, « le contact que j'ai eu au téléphone n'était même pas l'acquéreur en question, et le tableau doit être livré dans un garde meuble sur Pittsburgh. Je me réjouirai lorsque je l'aurai réellement vendu…en attendant tout ça me paraît plutôt bizarre. » Conclut-il en s'éloignant vers la cuisine, son amie sur les talons.

« Sur Pittsburgh tu dis ? Tu crois qu'il pourrait s'agir de Brian ? La coïncidence paraît un peu grosse non... »

Le blond lui lança un regard incrédule avant de lui tendre une bière, et de s'en attraper une pour lui dans le réfrigérateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que Brian fiche avec un de mes tableaux ? Crois-moi il a les moyens de s'offrir n'importe quel tableau de maître. »

« Tu me déçois Justin, » lui répondit Arlyn en prenant une gorgée, « tu devrais être le premier à me dire que l'art n'a rien à voir avec l'argent. Il a complimenté ton travail lundi dernier, il aime peut-être tout simplement tes tableaux. »

« Ou alors il les a complimenté pour me foutre dans son lit par la suite, ce qui me paraît tout de suite plus probable. »

La brune acquiesça distraitement, davantage pour satisfaire Justin et éviter un débat inutile. Depuis l'arrivée de Brian à Providence, et plus particulièrement depuis la soirée du lundi passé, Justin lui avait énormément parlé de sa vie sur Pittsburgh, bien plus que durant toutes les années qu'ils avaient passées à New York. Il avait évoqué ce qu'il avait vécu avec Brian lorsqu'il vivait encore chez lui, et il paraissait évident que cette relation (si la brune pouvait réellement employer ce terme) ne l'avait pas totalement comblé. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Justin était dur dans le choix des mots qu'il employait pour parler de lui-même, et de ce qu'il pensait représenter pour Brian. Elle était certaine que la manière systématique qu'il avait de se rabaisser en parlant des sentiments que le brun avait pu avoir à son égard, n'était pas cohérente avec la façon dont Brian avait passé la soirée à le dévorer du regard.

Le blond décida pourtant de couper court à la conversation, et vu l'heure à laquelle il était rentré, son amie savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de le contrarier inutilement. Elle savait aussi que la soirée du lendemain se rapprochait, et que cela le mettait mal à l'aise malgré le peu que Justin laissait transparaître.

Jay avait bien entendu était le premier à accepter, et Aaron pensait pouvoir se libérer s'il n'avait pas trop de travail en sortant de la fac.

Seule la présence de Brian restait donc un grand mystère, et Justin en venait presque à souhaiter qu'il ne vienne simplement pas. Il rentrerait à Pittsburgh pour ne plus revenir, et avec un peu de chance il pourrait passer les six années à venir sans se tourmenter à propos des moindres faits et gestes du brun.

* * *

 _Flash-back._

 _Justin venait de rouler à la hâte le croquis qu'il souhaitait offrir à Molly pour son anniversaire, et le noua comme il put à l'aide d'un bout de ficelle. Il se doutait que ce n'était peut-être pas le cadeau auquel sa petite sœur de huit ans s'attendait, mais il avait fait en fonction de son budget, et surtout il souhaitait qu'elle ait quelque chose de lui. Quelque chose qui lui rappellerait combien il l'aime, lorsqu'elle ne comprendrait pas pourquoi ils ne vivaient plus ensemble._

 _Justin secoua la tête et fourra le croquis au fond de son sac à dos, bien entendu il ne lui dirait rien de tout ça, et se contenterait de la menacer de ne pas toucher à ses anciennes affaires._

 _Il avait d'abord été surpris que sa mère lui propose de revenir vivre chez lui, puis heureux et soulagé évidemment, se laissant aller à imaginer que tout pourrait peut-être éventuellement rentrer dans l'ordre, que son père pouvait changer… Il aurait du immédiatement se douter que des conditions allaient de pair avec sa proposition._

 _« Je dois prendre en compte les besoins de la famille toute entière, pas seulement tes désirs. Il faut que tu comprennes ça Justin. »_

 _Il ne comprit alors pas trop sur l'instant, en quoi ses besoins étaient vraiment pris en compte, si sa mère le considérait toujours comme faisant parti de cette famille._

 _Justin avait eu besoin de s'isoler et réfléchir après cela, marcher un moment et faire le point, puis il était allé finalement s'assoir sur un banc dans le parc où Brian accompagnait souvent Lindsay lorsqu'elle sortait avec Gus._

 _Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler avec des mots, il y parvenait généralement mieux que quiconque sur du papier, il avait donc sorti un bloc de son sac à dos, et un crayon qu'il avait laissé courir sur la surface blanche sans trop réfléchir. Naturellement lorsqu'il avait baissé la tête, il s'était retrouvé face à Brian qui le fixait de son regard perçant. Ce regard qu'il n'avait que pour lui seul, et qu'il ne lui adressait que juste avant de faire l'amour. Car peu importe comment Brian préférait maquiller la vérité pour continuer de se voiler la face, c'est exactement ce qu'ils faisaient, même lorsqu'il le prenait sauvagement sur le comptoir de la cuisine._

 _Justin sourit en se remémorant ce souvenir. Ce samedi là il avait passé l'après-midi avec Daphné en ville, et il savait que Brian était resté au loft quasiment toute la journée pour travailler au calme._

 _Lorsqu'il était enfin rentré, il avait pris soin de faire le moins de bruit possible en faisant coulisser la lourde porte en métal, puis était allé directement chercher quelque chose à boire dans la cuisine. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Brian toujours penché sur son écran, de temps à autre prendre quelques notes tout en soupirant. Il aimait le voir ainsi, concentré et tellement sur de lui, c'est dans ces moments qu'il avait le plus envie de lui (s'il lui était possible d'effectivement retenir qu'un seul moment précis)._

 _Il avait alors entreprit de lui raconter toute sa journée dans les moindres détails, se doutant pertinemment que Brian n'en aurait rien à faire._

 _Lorsqu'il avait relevé la tête pourtant, il avait refermé son ordinateur et l'observait d'un air amusé. Il s'était alors levé et rapproché de lui sans rien dire, un sourire imperceptible aux lèvres, et le fixant désormais avec ce regard si troublant que Justin venait de reproduire sur sa feuille. Il savait y reconnaître le désir, ce n'était pas difficile avec quelqu'un comme Brian. Il y avait cependant autre chose, cette chose qui n'apparaissait que lorsqu'il s'autorisait à baisser sa garde en présence du blond, lorsqu'il se permettait bien malgré lui de se montrer plus vulnérable. Justin savait alors qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire s'il ne voulait pas gâcher l'instant et braquer Brian pour le reste de la soirée. Il se demandait parfois si le brun lui-même avait conscience de la façon dont il le regardait. Là encore il n'aurait jamais osé lui poser la question, au risque de le pousser lui-même directement dans la backroom du Babylon. Il préférait accepter que cela n'avait finalement pas tant d'importance._

 _Brian l'avait ensuite attrapé sans rien dire par la nuque, et l'avait maintenu ainsi un instant en le fixant toujours, avant de déposer furieusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Toujours dans la cuisine mais sa bouteille d'eau depuis longtemps abandonnée, Justin s'était hissé sur l'ilot central, attirant Brian entre ses cuisses sans jamais rompre leur étreinte. Le brun s'était rapidement occupé de leurs vêtements, interrompant ses baisers juste le temps d'ôter sa chemise ou le pull de Justin. Il n'était alors plus resté que leur peau nue, leur corps fusionnés l'un à l'autre, et leurs gémissements qui seuls venaient percer le silence du loft. Les sensations étaient étourdissantes, et Justin frissonnait en sentant la langue de Brian dessiner des chemins humides sur tout son corps, tandis que ses mains étaient simultanément dans son dos puis sur ses reins et dans ses cheveux._

 _Cette nuit là ils l'avait fait cinq fois, la première dans la cuisine, puis les deux suivantes dans leur chambre, la salle de bain, et finalement à nouveau dans la chambre au petit matin._

 _Justin sourit à nouveau en refermant son carnet de croquis, et se remit en marche. C'est exactement ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment précis. Retrouver Brian et oublier l'anniversaire de sa sœur, la confrontation avec sa mère, et le nouveau rejet sous-entendu de son père._

 _Sauf que ce jour là, lorsqu'il était retourné au loft, Brian l'attendait hors de lui en compagnie de Michael, et du peu d'affaires qu'il lui restait._

 _L'alarme._

 _Cette foutue alarme qu'il était pourtant certain d'avoir enclenché. A sa plus grande surprise, Michael avait bien tenté de le défendre, mais à quoi bon. Brian avait désormais un prétexte idéal pour enfin et une bonne fois pour toutes se débarrasser de lui. Il était reparti presque aussitôt, son sac de nouveau sur son épaule, il avait juste eu le temps de lui dérober sa carte de crédit dans l'entrée._

 _Il ne comptait pas réellement lui voler de l'argent, ou il avait en tout cas l'intention de lui rembourser jusqu'au dernier centime qu'il serait amené à utiliser._

 _Il était allé jusqu'à la gare en bus, puis avait décidé de monter dans le premier car qui passerait, n'ayant nulle part ailleurs où aller. Le hasard l'avait mené jusqu'à New York, où contre toute attente, il avait finalement décidé de renoncer à un modeste motel pour s'installer dans un hôtel de luxe. Justin nourrissait encore l'espoir qu'alerté par les dépenses anormales de sa carte, Brian soit prévenu par sa banque qui lui indiquerait où le trouver. Il avait attendu une semaine entière, puis avait fini par renvoyer la carte à Lindsay par courrier après avoir retiré juste ce qui lui permettrait de vivre encore quelques jours._

 _Après cela, tout s'était rapidement enchainé. Daphné l'avait mis en contact avec l'un de ses amis dans Soho qui acceptait de lui prêter son canapé le temps qu'il puisse se retourner. Il l'avait également aidé à trouver un travail de serveur et Justin avait finir par déménager._

 _Et il avait rencontré Arlyn._

 _La jeune femme de trois ans son ainée vivait à New York depuis un an, et enchainait les petits boulots. Justin souhaitait démarrer une nouvelle vie, une vie qui ne serait pas marquée par son passé à Pittsburgh et surtout pas par Brian. A force de pleurer chaque nuit en pensant à lui, il avait pourtant bien du finir par en parler brièvement à la jeune femme, mais ne s'était pas attardé._

 _Arlyn se montrait attentive, disponible, mais surtout respectait son silence lorsqu'il n'avait pas envie d'en dire davantage. Elle le faisait rire aussi, et il réalisa vite le bien que cela lui faisait d'avoir une relation où il n'était pas obligé de choisir la moindres de ses paroles, par peur de la réaction qu'elles pourraient engendrer._

 _Parfois, il arrivait même à ne plus penser à Brian et à son regard transperçant, à ses caresses, ses baisers, et tout allait presque bien._

* * *

Justin était rentré particulièrement tôt de la galerie ce vendredi soir. Jay avait accepté de gérer seul jusqu'à la fermeture, et l'avait laissé partir en lui reconfirmant sa présence le soir même à l'Ego. Le clin d'œil appuyé auquel il avait eu droit à la fin ne faisait aucun doute quant à ses intentions concernant Brian.

Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer son rêve en boucle depuis son réveil. Il avait continué d'envahir ses pensées sous la douche, et ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. Il éviter généralement de repenser à Pittsburgh et la vie qu'il avait avant. Il avait changé depuis, évolué…ressasser ses souvenirs et la manière dont il avait du quitter la ville à la hâte ne lui faisait aucun bien. Il se doutait pourtant que tout cela avait un lien avec le fait de voir à nouveau Brian le soir même, et c'est bien le sujet qu'il comptait aborder lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie.

Arlyn n'était pas assise à son bureau lorsqu'il était rentré. Elle s'arrêtait souvent plus tôt que d'habitude le vendredi soir, et avec la soirée de prévue Justin se doutait qu'elle devait déjà être en train de se préparer dans sa chambre.

Il frappa deux coups secs et attendit sa réponse avant de passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« Viens entre ! » Lui lança la jeune femme. « Viens m'aider ! »

Elle lui tourna le dos et lui présenta d'une main la fermeture éclair ouverte de sa robe écarlate, tandis qu'elle retenait de l'autre sa longue chevelure brune.

Lorsque Justin eut finit de l'aider, elle lui fit à nouveau face et tourna sur elle-même, faisant virevolter gracieusement le vêtement.

« Quel dommage, et dire que cette petite merveille n'aura strictement aucun effet ce soir...la prochaine fois tu m'accompagnes dans un bar hétéro et tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler ! »

« Si je me souviens bien la dernière fois que je t'ai accompagnée tu es rentrée seule, et j'ai passé la nuit avec un des clients. » Se moqua Justin en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

« Sérieusement Jus', si tu te mets à convertir le peu de célibataires hétéro qu'il reste dans cette ville je vais pas aller loin ! Pense à nous autres pauvres mortels qui n'avons pas ta bouille d'ange, et prends pitié un peu ! »

Son ami éclata de rire et lui lança son oreiller à la tête qu'elle rattrapa au vol.

« Bon alors, prêt pour ce soir ? Tarde pas à aller te changer ou tu vas encore nous faire arriver avec une heure de retard. »

« C'est pas comme si on avait rendez-vous. » Maugréa le blond en se relevant malgré tout. « Rappelle moi pourquoi on fait ça déjà ? »

« Justin, on suit le plan c'est tout. » Soupira la brune. « T'as pas arrêté de me parler et de te plaindre de la façon dont Brian t'avait traité, tu dis toi-même que lundi dernier il a soi-disant juste voulu te mettre une énième fois dans son lit, alors il est temps qu'il réalise ce qu'il a perdu et que tu lui rendes la monnaie de sa pièce ! »

Arlyn enfila ses escarpins tout en poursuivant ses explications.

« C'est simple, s'il vient effectivement à l'heure que tu lui as indiqué, il arrivera une heure avant nous et Jay se fera un plaisir de le faire patienter. J'imagine qu'il n'aura de toute façon aucun mal à s'occuper avec les autres clients du club. C'est là que tu fais ton entrée, sexy à mort et désintéressé comme jamais. Contente toi d'être amical mais sans plus, il doit comprendre qu'il ne suffit plus pour lui de claquer des doigts pour t'avoir. »

La brune réajusta une dernière fois son rouge à lèvres et ses cheveux, puis lança un regard décidé à son ami.

« Et puisque tu tenais à ce qu'il comprenne que la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne retournes pas vers lui n'est pas dû à la présence d'Aaron, mais simplement au fait que tu as changé…tu sais…n'hésite pas à t'amuser toi non plus. » Termina-t-elle en souriant.

Justin soupira pour la millième fois depuis que son amie lui avait exposé son idée, et plus les minutes passaient, moins l'envie de sortir était présente.

« Tu sais je ne suis pas certain qu'un jour Brian réalise qu'il a perdu quoi que ce soit en me jetant du loft ce jour-là, je doute même qu'il ait pu vraiment tenir à ce qu'on avait avant…tout était tellement toujours difficile à déchiffrer avec lui. Même en mettant une heure à le rejoindre, je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment le temps de remarquer mon absence.»

« Et bien dans tous les cas tu seras fixé. » Rétorqua la jeune femme. « S'il s'en moque complètement tu n'auras plus aucun mal à lui résister, et dans le cas contraire tu lui prouveras au moins qu'il n'a plus son mot à dire ! »

Justin sembla hésiter un moment puis acquiesça avant de poursuivre.

« J'ai décidé de parler à Aaron après la soirée…ou ce week-end peu importe, je veux vraiment trouver le courage de le faire. C'est injuste qu'il se retrouve pris au milieu de tout ça, il ne le mérite pas et Brian ne fera rien pour le ménager.»

* * *

21h30.

Vêtu d'une chemise noire sans manche et d'un jean gris, Brian fit enfin son apparition au club avec une demi-heure de retard, se doutant que Justin et ses amis ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur. Il scanna rapidement l'endroit mais ne parvint pas à les repérer, il décida alors de s'aventurer un peu plus à l'intérieur.

L'Ego ressemblait en tout point au Babylon avec son immense bar situé proche de l'entrée, les plateformes rétro éclairées qui encadraient la piste de danse, et les nombreux corps dénudés qui s'y trémoussaient et se touchaient avidement.

Sur la droite, une estrade située en haut de quelques marches disposait de plusieurs sièges et tables basses, visiblement réservés aux habitués à en juger par les écriteaux VIP disposés sur les tables.

La backroom se situait elle au fond à gauche de la salle, et un couloir étroit non loin de celle-ci semblait mener dans une autre salle plus petite.

Après inspection, Brian remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de salon privé, gardé par un vigile à l'autre bout du couloir. Usant de ses charmes il n'eut aucun mal à s'y faire inviter, l'immense colosse se déplaçant afin de le laisser passer.

A l'intérieur l'ambiance était radicalement différente. Les projecteurs multicolores avaient fait place à un éclairage plus tamisé et orangé, s'harmonisant parfaitement avec le velours bordeaux des nombreuses banquettes et tentures qui ornaient les murs. Bien que plus intime, la pièce était suffisamment grande pour accueillir plusieurs cages en verre dans lesquelles des danseurs presque nus ondulaient sensuellement, et prenaient des poses lascives contre les vitres. La musique était également moins forte et plus lente, se mêlant toute en subtilité aux gémissements étouffés qui emplissaient la pièce. Plusieurs tables basses mettaient des préservatifs à disposition des clients, et ce que Brian reconnu comme étant des fioles de poppers.

 _Le Babylon devrait s'inspirer de cet endroit,_ pensa-t-il en avançant lentement au milieu de cette orgie, sourire en coin.

Plusieurs mains le frôlèrent sur son passage, certaines plus insistantes que d'autres, l'invitant à se joindre à des groupes déjà formés.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait parmi ces corps nus, Brian du réajuster la bosse qui se formait déjà dans son pantalon, et tenta de se convaincre qu'il serait impoli de faire faux bond à Justin et sa bande d'amis. Au moment de sortir pourtant, une masse de cheveux blond, presque doré grâce à la lueur d'une suspension située juste au-dessus, capta son attention. Il ne put discerner le visage du blond qui s'activait rapidement au-dessus du membre dressé de l'homme situé sous lui, mais Brian se rapprocha néanmoins du duo.

Il attrapa un peu trop brusquement l'épaule du blond, et ce dernier sursauta l'air confus, puis un sourire séducteur apparut sur ses lèvres après avoir inspecté Brian.

« J'ai cru reconnaître quelqu'un, c'était une erreur... »

« Pas forcément, » répondit l'inconnu d'une voix qui se voulait suave, « je peux être qui tu veux tu sais…joins toi à nous. »

Il entreprit de lui prouver ses dires en soulevant lentement sa chemise, et fit courir sa langue sur ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, pour ensuite aller doucement titiller son nombril. Sans jamais le quitter des yeux, le blond se redressa sur ses genoux et vint l'embrasser juste sous son oreille.

« Alors.. ? »

« …Je suis attendu. »

Sans un mot de plus Brian se défit à regret de son étreinte, et quitta le salon pour retrouver la piste principale.

Il aperçut alors rapidement Jay près du bar et le rejoint en se frayant un chemin parmi la foule.

« Hey ! Alors l'endroit te plait ? Tu prends quelque chose à boire ? » Lui demanda le jeune homme une fois qu'il furent à la même hauteur.

Brian fit directement signe au barman de lui apporter un whiskey, et se tourna enfin vers le brun. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que le jeune homme flirtait avec lui depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré à la galerie, et pour ne pas également noter son physique plutôt agréable. Jay ne lui donnait pas l'impression de rechercher plus qu'un coup d'un soir, ce que Brian envisagea un instant, mais il se demandait toutefois si cela était vraiment judicieux de se taper l'un des amis les plus proches de Justin.

 _Et depuis quand tu cherches autre chose que seulement te le taper lui aussi,_ pensa Brian en vidant son verre.

« Justin et sa colocataire ne devraient pas déjà être là ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

«Ils ne vont pas tarder. » Lui assura Jay en se rapprochement imperceptiblement de lui. « Tu as vu des choses intéressantes dans le salon VIP ? Je t'ai vu en sortir. » Il fit courir son index sur le torse de Brian, là où les boutons de sa chemise n'étaient pas fermés, et planta son regard dans le sien, ne laissant plus planer aucun doute sur ses intentions.

« L'ambiance est sympa, » lui répondit Brian nonchalamment en hochant la tête, « mais ils semblaient tous déjà bien occupés, et je ne me contente jamais des restes. »

Jay ne sut trop comment répondre à ça, mais heureusement l'arrivée de Justin et Arlyn le sortit de l'embarras. Le brun leur fit de grands signes, et c'est la jeune femme qui remarqua la première sa présence.

Justin et elle devaient avoir une bonne côté de popularité pensa Brian en les voyant se frayer facilement un chemin jusqu'à eux, certains s'écartant sur leur passage, d'autres s'arrêtant pour les siffler. La brune était absolument sublime dans sa courte robe rouge, mais le public étant composé à 99% d'hommes gay, il se doutait que cela était davantage dû à la présence de Justin.

Et Justin respirait le sexe par chaque pore de sa peau.

* * *

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

_Quelques mots :_

 _Comme toujours merci à celles et ceux qui suivent, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Et comme toujours encore, n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos impressions :) Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6.**

 _Et Justin respirait le sexe par chaque pore de sa peau._

Brian ne se souvenait pas avoir souvent vu Justin porter du noir lorsqu'il vivait encore à Pittsburgh, mais peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il prêtait attention à ses vêtements uniquement lorsqu'il était sur le point de les enlever.

Ce soir là en tout cas, moulé dans un jean noir qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination, et complété par un pull noir également dont il avait retroussé les manches, Justin était parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur les mecs et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

L'encolure en V laissait apparaître sa peau si claire, et ses cheveux blond brillaient sous la lumière des projecteurs de la salle. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs poussé depuis son départ, et plusieurs mèches rebelles retombaient devant ses yeux.

Brian se surpris à vouloir y glisser ses doigts…les agripper fermement comme il eut pendant un temps l'habitude de le faire afin d'avoir meilleur accès à son cou, ou simplement les sentir chatouiller son torse, la tête de Justin penchée au-dessus de lui…

Le jeune homme était arrivé jusqu'à eux, et Brian ne put réprimer un sourire sincère lorsque Justin croisa son regard. Le blond avait visiblement changé depuis toutes ces années, il était légèrement plus musclé, et sans aucun doute plus sur de lui, mais il semblait toujours avoir dix-sept ans. Voir ainsi Justin, à quelques centimètres de lui et rayonnant sous les lumières du club, le ramena subitement quelques années en arrière. Les circonstances et le décor étaient légèrement différents, au bar Jay avait laissé place à Ted et Arlyn avait disparue pour être remplacée par Emmett. Justin lui était toujours là devant lui, à l'époque éperdument amoureux, et Brian pris amèrement conscience du nombre de fois où il s'était moqué de ses sentiments. Heureusement qu'il ne croyait pas en l'amour, ça lui avait évité de prendre tout cela pour acquis. Heureusement aussi qu'il croyait à ses propres mensonges.

Le Justin du présent le tira de ses pensées en lui tendant un nouveau verre.

« Whiskey sans glace ? Si je me souviens bien. »

Brian accepta le verre en arquant un sourcil.

« Inutile de me faire boire pour arriver à tes fins Sunshine. »

Justin se contenta de lui sourire en retour, et se tourna face à la salle, appuyant ses coudes sur le bar.

« Il y a pas mal de nouvelles têtes ce soir…certains valent le coup ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore testé. » Lui répondit Brian en tournant le dos à la scène pour lui faire complètement face. « Tu n'es pas censé avoir un Adam de toute façon ? »

« Aaron. » Corrigea Justin. « Et l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, tu es bien placé pour le savoir non ? »

Sur ces dernières paroles il s'éloigna du bar et fendit la foule, à la recherche de sa première cible qu'il ne mit pas bien longtemps à trouver. L'attirant vers lui en agrippant la boucle de sa ceinture, Justin pris soin de positionner le jeune homme de manière à ce que Brian ait une vue imprenable sur le spectacle. Il plaça ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches fines, et leur imposa le même mouvement que les siennes qui ondulaient au rythme de la musique.

« Adam est au courant ? » Demanda Brian en s'adressant à Arlyn qui venait de s'installer à la place désormais vacante du blond.

« Aaron. » Lui répondit la brune en comprenant qu'il le faisait totalement exprès. « Et oui il est au courant. Justin et lui ont une relation très ouverte. Ils ne s'interdisent rien et par conséquent se font totalement confiance. »

Brian ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et vida le verre qu'il avait toujours à la main, avant de faire signe au barman de lui en servir un autre.

« C'est des conneries. » Déclara-t-il soudainement ce qui surprit la jeune femme. « C'est exactement…l'arrangement…qu'on avait lorsque Justin vivait encore à Pittsburgh, et j'ai pas le souvenir que ça lui convenait plus que ça en fin de compte.»

« On ne peut pas vraiment parler d'arrangement alors, non ? » Demanda Jay en se joignant à la conversation.

« Peu importe, je vais fumer. »

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, et ne le voyant pas revenir, Arlyn finit par rejoindre Brian à l'extérieur du club. Elle laissait Jay entre de bonnes mains, et Justin n'était pas encore revenu de sa dernière virée dans la backroom, mais en regagnant la sortie elle se demanda brièvement si c'était réellement la tournure que devait prendre la soirée.

Le brun était à l'entrée du club, quelques mètres plus loin sur la droite et adossé au mur, tenant à la main ce qui n'était visiblement pas une simple cigarette. Elle se doutait qu'il n'avait probablement pas passé tout ce temps à fumer, mais se rapprocha de lui néanmoins, tant que Brian semblait disponible.

« Hey, la coloc ! » S'exclama-t-il en la voyant arriver. « La soirée doit être longue pour toi. »

Il tira une dernière taffe sur son joint et l'offrit ensuite à la jeune femme qui accepta en silence.

Arlyn resta un moment ainsi face à lui, puis lui fit finalement un signe de tête en direction de l'entrée de l'Ego.

« Tu comptes y retourner ? » Demanda-t-elle en exhalant doucement la fumée qu'elle venait d'inhaler.

« Sûrement. J'ai pas encore testé le salon VIP. »

« Seuls les habitués ont le droit d'y entrer. » L'informa-t-elle sans réfléchir, mais se ravisa vite en voyant le regard moqueur que Brian lui avait naturellement adressé en retour. « Evidemment…je devrais me douter que ça ne s'applique pas à toi n'est-ce pas ? Inutile d'être un habitué pour que Brian Kinney obtienne ce qu'il désire. »

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas non plus un problème pour Justin ? »

La brune sentit très clairement la pique à peine dissimulée derrière sa remarque.

« Justin et Aaron ont… »

« Ils ont une relation très ouverte, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire oui. Où est-il d'ailleurs le fiancé ? Trop gêné de voir son mec se taper la moitié de la salle ? »

« Brian c'est bon…» Tenta de lui répondre la jeune femme qui sentait la conversation lui échapper. « Aaron m'a écrit il y a un quart d'heure, il a trop de travail pour se libérer ce soir. »

« Mmh, je suis certain que Justin trouvera un moyen de s'en remettre. »

« Et ? Explique moi en quoi ça te concerne ? » Répondit-elle en sentant la colère monter. « Si vous aviez déjà ce genre de relation à l'époque, en quoi est-ce davantage ton problème aujourd'hui qu'il y a six ans ? »

Brian commençait lui aussi à perdre patience. La semaine ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'avait planifiée, revoir Justin ne faisait même pas parti de ses plans, et cette soirée n'était qu'un fiasco qui lui faisait regretter l'ambiance du Babylon et la présence de ses amis. Il serra les dents et jeta ce qu'il restait du joint au sol.

« Justin n'est pas comme moi. Il a toujours voulu être en couple, être…monogame. » Expliqua-t-il en grimaçant, comme si la seule évocation de ce mot lui était désagréable. « Il peut se raconter des conneries tant qu'il veut, mais la seule raison pour laquelle il continue de baiser la moitié des mecs qui se présentent à lui pendant que son cher et tendre fait ses devoirs, est qu'il n'en a absolument rien à foutre. »

Arlyn voulut intervenir mais Brian se rapprocha rapidement d'elle et elle recula machinalement d'un pas.

« Il ne se comportait pas comme ça hein au début, lorsque vous viviez à New York ? Il n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait sur Pittsburgh alors il a fui, puis lorsqu'il est venu vivre avec toi dans Chelsea et que son nouveau mec est devenu de l'histoire ancienne, Providence a été la nouvelle destination ? Dis moi, lorsqu'Aaron dégagera du tableau à son tour, il compte s'installer où ? C'est bien ce que fait Justin non, fuir lorsqu'il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut ? »

« Comment…comment es-tu au courant de l'endroit où on vivait ? Et pour Jackson ? » Souffla la jeune femme désormais sur la défensive.

La soirée prenait une tournure _vraiment_ inattendue, et elle ne savait plus comment interpréter le comportement de Brian, tellement différent de ce que pouvait lui décrire Justin.

Le brun ricana et secoua la tête, ce qui eu le don de l'énerver encore un peu plus. Pourtant il ne semblait désormais plus pressé de lui répondre. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche, l'alluma et fit des ronds de fumée pendant un moment tandis qu'Arlyn trépignait en attendant sa réponse.

« Brian.. »

« Lorsque je suis arrivé à New York la première fois, il avait déjà quitté sa chambre d'hôtel et j'avais aucune piste. » Il marqua une pause puis continua. « J'ai continué de le chercher sans trop savoir dans quelle direction aller. Puis un beau jour j'ai reçu un virement mystérieux de mille quatre cents dollars de la part de Lindsay. Il m'a fallut …mmh… environ quinze minutes pour la faire craquer et qu'elle me donne les informations dont j'avais besoin. Après ça j'ai pu rapidement le retrouver. »

Brian se redressa soudainement, prêt à retourner à l'intérieur du club sans un mot de plus. Arlyn lui emboîta le pas et se précipita pour lui barrer la route.

« Et c'est tout ?! Tu avais retrouvé sa trace et tu n'as même pas essayé de le convaincre de revenir ? Justin a tout perdu ce jour là lorsque tu l'as jeté dehors ! » La jeune femme pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction, et le volume de sa voix augmenta sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. « Pendant des mois il n'a parlé que de toi ! De son père qui l'avait renié, de sa mère bien trop heureuse de t'en attribuer la responsabilité, de toi qui devait te sentir tellement soulagé maintenant qu'il était enfin parti ! Pourquoi le rechercher si c'était pour ne pas agir ensuite ? »

Brian ne répondit rien et l'ignora en tentant une nouvelle fois de la dépasser, mais la jeune femme le retint violemment par le bras.

« Justin avait besoin de toi ! »

« C'est faux ! » S'emporta Brian à son tour. « Justin n'avait pas besoin de moi. Il. n'avait. PAS. besoin. de. moi ! » Cria-t-il à nouveau en insistant sur chaque mot. « Quel bien ça lui aurait fait de rentrer ? Il a tenté sa chance à New York, ça lui a donné l'assurance nécessaire pour aujourd'hui être capable de gérer une galerie et y exposer ses tableaux. Si j'étais venu le chercher il serait rentré à Pittsburgh dans la seconde et plus rien ne l'y attendait, il devait aller de l'avant. »

« Alors c'est ça ? » Lui demanda Arlyn en tentant en vain de se calmer. « Tu t'es …quoi ? Sacrifié pour son bien ? Justin n'avait que dix-sept ans à l'époque, il avait juste besoin de savoir qu'il avait compté, qu'il n'avait pas tout imaginé ! Ce n'était pas à toi seul de prendre cette décision ! »

« C'était la meilleure chose à faire. » Lui répondit Brian en retrouvant brusquement une voix parfaitement calme. « Justin avait du talent, il méritait mieux que ce que Pittsburgh avait à lui offrir, mieux que des putains d'études d'économie, mieux que… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, et les lèvres pincées il détourna son regard de celui de la brune qui le mettait maintenant mal à l'aise.

« Justin n'est pas un lâche comme tu as pu le dire, il est toujours parti pour des raisons qui lui semblaient justes. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que… »

« Lequel de vous deux s'est montré le plus lâche en ne se battant pas pour l'autre lorsque l'occasion s'est présentée hein ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en lui coupant sans hésiter la parole. « Toi aussi Brian tu peux continuer de te raconter des conneries si ça t'arrange, mais Justin avait le temps de devenir un artiste accompli. La vérité c'est que tu l'as poussé vers la sortie, parce que tu était trop terrorisé à l'idée que ce gamin ramassé en boîte ne commence à prendre un peu trop ses marques dans ta vie. »

Ce fut finalement la jeune femme qui s'en alla la première. Elle était désormais certaine que Justin ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné de la vérité qu'il ne l'était concernant ce que Brian avait pu ressentir pour lui à l'époque. Elle était également convaincue qu'il ne lui appartenait pas de lui en parler.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra à nouveau dans le club, la foule paraissait encore plus dense, mais elle finit par apercevoir Justin sur la piste de danse. Le pull de ce dernier avait disparu, et sa peau couverte de sueur semblait briller de là où elle se tenait. La tête renversée en arrière, il dansait langoureusement contre un grand blond qui promenait sa langue dans son cou, tout en pressant fermement la partie inférieure de son corps contre lui.

Arlyn sentit Brian arriver dans son dos, et ce dernier se dirigea directement vers le bar où il commanda un nouveau verre qu'il vida d'une traite, avant de partir en direction du duo.

* * *

Les lumières du club valsaient derrière ses paupières closes, et la musique vrillait ses tympans. Justin était vaguement conscient des autres corps qui dansaient autour de lui, des mains qui le frôlaient régulièrement, et de ses propres soupirs en réponse aux caresses du blond face à lui. Tout ce chaos lui parvenait dans un brouillard épais et lointain, et il réalisa qu'un intrus venait d'agripper vivement par l'épaule son partenaire du moment, uniquement lorsqu'il entendit celui-ci se plaindre.

« Eh mec, t'attends ton tour comme tout le monde. »

 _Dégage,_ entendit-il l'autre lui répondre.

Peu importe, Justin s'en moquait. La tête toujours renversée en arrière, il continua de danser tout en passant ses mains sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux qu'il rejeta en arrière. Il fut à nouveau dérangé lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui empoignait le coude et le tirait sans ménagement à l'écart de la piste de danse. Le blond finit par rouvrir péniblement les yeux, agressé par toutes les lumières qui dansaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« …Brian ?...Laisse moi je m'amusais… » Bredouilla-t-il en souriant.

« Ah vraiment ? C'était ça que tu faisais, merci de m'éclairer Sunshine parce que tu semblais plutôt complètement à l'ouest. »

Le brun continua de le trainer vers la sortie du club, récupérant au passage son blouson au vestiaire qu'il lui mit immédiatement sur les épaules.

« Enfile-le. »

« Mmh… »

Arrivés dehors Justin frissonna et réalisa brutalement qu'il était toujours à moitié nu, et que malgré sa réticence à accepter quoi que ce soit de la part de Brian, son blouson était effectivement le bienvenu.

* * *

« J'ai vu Brian partir avec Justin, on devrait les rattraper Justin avait l'air d'être dans un sale état. » Lança Jay à son amie qui les avait perdus de vue après qu'ils aient quitté la piste.

Il l'entraina à son tour mais cette dernière le stoppa dans son élan.

« Attends…laisse. » Devant le regard interrogateur de Jay, elle continua. « Ecoute ils ne se sont pas vus depuis longtemps, c'est peut-être pas si mal qu'ils puissent se voir seuls un moment…Justin ne craint rien avec lui, il n'aura qu'à rentrer demain. »

« Très bien…mais tu gères Aaron demain matin lorsqu'il se pointera chez vous. »

Jay attendit que la jeune femme appelle son taxi puis finit par la quitter, tandis qu'elle restait à attendre sur le trottoir devant l'entrée du club.

* * *

Brian marchait bien trop vite pour lui, et Justin manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher sur la route qui menait jusqu'au parking. Le fait que la dite route semblait zigzaguer bien plus pour lui que pour Brian ne l'aidait en rien, et malgré son blouson il commençait tout de même à avoir froid.

« Briaaaaan…ralentis j'en ai marre. » Se plaignit le blond qui avait toujours du mal à suivre.

« Putain mais t'as pris quoi pour être dans cet état Justin ? »

« Mmh…me souviens pas. Il y avait ce mec dans la backroom, il a dit que ça me ferait planer… »

« T'es inconscient ou juste con ?! » S'emporta le brun en stoppant net ce qui déstabilisa une fois de plus Justin pendu à son bras. Avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de rétorquer quelque chose il l'empoigna brutalement par les épaules, résistant à l'envie de le secouer par la même occasion.

« Justin ? Oh Justin tu m'écoutes ? Putain mais tu t'es hydraté au moins ? »

Le blond marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ses yeux se fermaient par intermittence et sans son accord, alors Brian se remit en marche.

Une fois arrivés sur le parking, ils rejoignirent non sans mal sa voiture de location et Brian l'installa comme il put sur le siège passager, resserrant au passage un peu plus le blouson. La route se fit en silence, le blond semblait à demi conscient et Brian dû à plusieurs reprises le forcer à rester avec lui de peur qu'il fasse un malaise.

Finalement, lorsque l'hôtel apparut enfin dans leur champ de vision, l'air frais semblait l'avoir quelque peu réveillé et Brian soupira, soulagé.

Le trajet jusqu'au lobby, puis à l'ascenseur ne fut pas bien plus évident que celui jusqu'au parking, mais Brian se relaxa enfin lorsqu'ils atteignirent le pallier de sa suite. Il fit entrer Justin en premier et ferma derrière lui, mais le blond le plaqua immédiatement contre la porte à peine s'était-il retourné.

« Mmh c'est un peu prétentieux de votre part de me ramener si vite dans votre chambre d'hôtel, vous ne trouvez pas monsieur Kinney ? »

« Merde Justin laisse moi allumer au moins… »

Brian tenta de se dégager, mais le blond avait une prise étonnamment forte pour selon qu'il était encore comateux quelques minutes auparavant.

Ses mains appuyées contre son torse glissèrent sur ses épaules, pour finalement venir se nouer derrière sa nuque, et Brian lutta avec tout le peu de volonté qui lui restait pour ne pas céder lorsqu'il sentit la langue du blond remonter de son cou jusqu'à son oreille.

« T'as envie de moi hein ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as ramené ici. » Lui chuchota Justin en se frottant obscènement contre lui. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, et l'une de ses mains descendit jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'il entreprit lentement de défaire. La main de Brian vint le stopper dans ses mouvements, mais la langue de Justin continua sa route dans son cou, et sa prise se relâcha malgré lui.

Brian n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Justin n'était évidemment pas dans son état normal, mais si le bruit de la boucle de sa ceinture heurtant le sol n'avait pas réussi à le ramener à la réalité, ce n'était certainement pas la main du blond qui plongeait enfin dans son pantalon qui allait davantage l'aider.

Brian empoigna à son tour sa nuque, et y mordilla avidement sa peau, s'interrompant juste à cause des soupirs que lui arrachait Justin tandis qu'il

accélérait les vas-et vient de sa main.

« Tu bandes à mort… » Continua de lui chuchoter le blond sans s'arrêter, et Brian se demanda ce qui de ses mots ou de ses gestes avait le plus d'effet sur lui. Probablement les deux.

« …t'as envie de me baiser hein Brian ? Montre moi à quel point t'en as envie. »

« Putain Justin… »

Le brun captura alors furieusement sa bouche au moment où un gémissement menaçait de s'échapper de la sienne, et il prit sur lui pour se décoller de la porte, obligeant Justin à reculer jusqu'à la chambre. Ses mèches blondes fermement agrippées comme il en avait eu envie toute la soirée, il continua d'approfondir leur baiser tout en soupirant, lorsque Justin heurta le bord du lit.

Le blond s'y allongea sans effort et Brian regretta un instant le contact de sa main, mais s'empressa de retourner le contenu du tiroir de sa table de nuit à la recherche d'un préservatif.

« Merde ! » S'écria-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Je reviens. »

Il courut en direction de la salle de bain, vidant fébrilement sa trousse de toilette à la hâte et retourna enfin dans la chambre.

Justin était étendu au centre du lit, allongé sur le ventre, le blouson noir de Brian découvrant ses hanches de quelques centimètres. Sa masse blonde était éparpillée sur l'oreiller, et sa respiration….paisible.

« Justin ? »

Brian se rapprocha du blond pour constater qu'il était désormais profondément endormi, et se laissa tomber à ses côtés en soupirant une nouvelle fois, bien que plus pour les mêmes raisons.

Il retourna à la salle de bain se calmer et se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage puis revint pour lui ôter ses vêtements, et l'installer sous la couverture qu'il ramena sur eux. Il hésita un moment à aller dormir sur le canapé, mais enroula finalement un bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Brian n'avait pas dormi ainsi. _Six ans exactement,_ se répéta-t-il encore, alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour du corps du blond. Il décida dans l'immédiat de ne pas analyser davantage la situation, et se laissa finalement lui aussi aller au sommeil.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Quelques mots :_

 _Salut à tous et toutes, et encore merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire ! Je m'excuse pour le délai inhabituel, je vais essayer de reprendre le rythme que j'avais au début, en tout cas sachez que cette histoire est toujours bel et bien en cours ! :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir ! Un merci particulier d'ailleurs à **Dibart** et **Bérénice 05** pour vos reviews qui sont toujours très motivantes ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7.**

Lorsque Arlyn se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut à cause des coups répétés tambourinant sur sa porte d'entrée, et elle s'y traina mollement, encore à moitié endormie.

« Aaron ? Mais quelle heure il est ? » Demanda-t-elle étonnée par la présence du jeune homme.

« Je sais je suis en avance, mais j'ai envoyé des dizaines de messages à Justin il ne répond pas, j'ai tenté de t'appeler sans réponse non plus alors j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Tout va bien ? »

La brune le laissa entrer dans l'appartement, clairement pas préparée à gérer Aaron seule jusqu'à ce que Justin daigne enfin rentrer.

« Tu devais pas venir chercher Justin qu'à partir de midi ? » Demanda-t-elle en baillant ostensiblement. « On est rentré très tard hier soir, Justin est….toujours endormi, et je t'avoue que c'était également mon cas il y a encore dix minutes. » Termina la jeune femme en tentant piteusement de cacher son agacement. « Il est à peine neuf heures Aaron…tu veux pas repasser à l'heure que vous aviez convenue ? »

« Justin est ici ? » Demanda-t-il en ignorant complètement sa dernière remarque.

Mal à l'aise Arlyn vint se placer devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage dans l'appartement, et surtout espérant qu'il ne serait pas tenté d'aller réveiller Justin lui-même.

« Il dort Aaron. La soirée a été longue, on a tous bu et je pense que tu devrais revenir lorsque Justin sera en état d'au moins prendre une douche avant de te parler. »

Le brun ne dit rien et la fixa étrangement, avant de demander :

« Brian est venu ? »

Arlyn n'était vraiment, _vraiment_ pas prête à gérer ça seule.

« Oui…tu sais, il a fait un saut rapide. »

« Justin et lui se sont parlés ? » Pressa le jeune homme peu convaincu par sa réponse laconique.

« Mmh…ils se sont salués, des banalités d'usage. »

Le brun n'y crut pas vraiment mais décida de ne pas insister plus. Il soupira et fit demi tour, suivi de près par Arlyn qui n'était pas encore sûre qu'il s'en aille réellement.

« Je ne suis pas certain de l'apprécier. » Déclara-t-il finalement en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas…un pressentiment depuis l'autre soir au restaurant. Je suis pas aveugle Arlyn, j'ai bien vu qu'il a flirté avec lui toute la soirée. »

« Aaron…tu sais Justin est très secret à propos de ce genre de choses, » mentit-elle, « je pense que tu devrais en parler directement avec lui….et puis, ça n'enfreint pas vraiment les règles que vous vous êtes fixées si ? » Ajouta-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

« C'est différent, » lui répondit-il simplement. « Brian est son ex, ils ont un passé en commun…ça ne m'embête pas que Justin profite en soirée avec des mecs anonymes, mais là ça deviendrait beaucoup trop personnel. »

« Je dirai à Justin de te prévenir dès qu'il sera levé…d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et tourna enfin les talons, franchissant enfin la porte qu'Arlyn s'empressa de refermer derrière lui. Encore adossée à celle-ci, elle sortit son téléphone portable et envoya rapidement un message au blond.

* * *

Lorsque Justin se réveilla le lendemain, il se redressa brusquement dans le lit en ne reconnaissant ni sa chambre, ni celle d'Aaron, ni celle éventuellement d'Arlyn. A en juger par le décor il s'agissait visiblement d'une chambre d'hôtel, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à se souvenir comment il avait atterri ici.

La soirée de la veille lui semblait très lointaine, et seuls certains moments lui revenaient fractionnés et dans le désordre. Il se rappelait de son arrivée avec Arlyn, de la présence de Brian au bar, de plusieurs coups rapides et plus que passables dans la backroom…la backroom…on lui avait fait prendre quelque chose. Après ça, tout n'était qu'un vague tourbillon de couleurs, de musique, de mecs, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte enfin le club en compagnie de Brian.

Cela devait surement expliquer sa présence ici, Brian avait du le ramener à son hôtel, mais ce dernier n'était de toute évidence plus dans la chambre. Le blond se leva rapidement, pris d'un vertige qui l'obligea à se rassoir, mais il parvint finalement à se trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain pour y récupérer un peignoir.

Lorsqu'il émergea dans le salon de la suite, il aperçut de suite Brian qui était au téléphone, et ce dernier lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Je dois te laisser Cynthia…rappelle moi pour me tenir au courant. » Brian raccrocha et se tourna enfin vers Justin qui avait pris place à table, face au brunch que Brian avait fait monter en chambre par le room service.

« Bois de l'eau et mange, » lui lança-t-il en guise de bonjour. « Ça épongera un peu n'importe quelle merde que t'as pu avaler hier soir. »

Justin grimaça, ses souvenirs étaient confus mais il avait bien consommé quelque chose et ça l'inquiétait de ne pas s'en rappeler de manière précise.

« C'était la première fois…ça me ressemble pas j't'assure, je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. » Bredouilla-t-il en trempant ses lèvres dans son café.

Le liquide bouillant lui brula la langue et la gorge, mais cela lui fit momentanément oublier le mal de crâne lancinant qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis son réveil. Il s'en voulait également de donner à Brian l'image de quelqu'un d'aussi irresponsable, et ses piteuses excuses ne faisaient que l'enfoncer davantage.

« Peu importe. » Lui lança d'ailleurs ce dernier. « Ne recommence pas et évite de te retrouver à nouveau à moitié nu dans la rue. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux alors que de nouvelles images de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Il se souvenait à présent du trajet jusqu'à la voiture, de l'arrivée à l'hôtel, du trajet jusqu'à la chambre…

Le visage de Justin prit une teinte cramoisie qui n'échappa pas à Brian, et ce dernier n'hésita pas à s'en amuser en venant se placer derrière lui. Les mains posées sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise, il se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres viennent frôler l'oreille droite du blond.

« Il y a un problème..? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Tu…tu m'as ramené ici hier soir. Est-ce que…est-ce qu'on a…tu sais ? » Bafouilla Justin en n'osant pas se retourner.

Brian ne put s'empêcher de rire et vint finalement s'asseoir face à lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ton honneur est sauf Sunshine. Le mien beaucoup moins si on considère le fait que tu t'es endormi dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné. »

Justin soupira de soulagement et se détendit visiblement, ce qui une fois de plus ne resta pas sans commentaire de la part de Brian.

« Je vais finir par me vexer, est-ce que ça aurait été une expérience si traumatisante ? » Le brun prit un air faussement offensé tout en plaçant théâtralement sa main sur son coeur, et Justin se détendit complètement, riant à son tour.

« Non désolé Brian…ça aurait été bien trop prématuré surtout. »

« Mmh..prématuré. » Répondit-il en faisant remarquer à Justin son choix de vocabulaire qui ne lui paraissait pas anodin. « N'oublie pas de me prévenir lorsque le moment sera venu. » Rajouta-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Justin choisit d'ignorer sa remarque, et se leva à la recherche de son téléphone.

« Où sont mes affaires ? »

« Tes affaires se limitant à ton jean, je dirai qu'il doit toujours être dans la chambre. »

Brian l'observa s'y précipiter, puis l'entendit jurer et enfiler rapidement le vêtement avant de revenir en trombe.

« Arlyn m'a écrit, je dois rentrer au plus vite. Tu…tu pourrais me raccompagner tu penses ? Ou faire venir un taxi, je te rembourserai ! » S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter comme s'il s'agissait d'un élément déterminent pour Brian.

Ce dernier soupira et alla à son tour récupérer son blouson dans la chambre sans rien dire, et rejoignit Justin au salon en jouant avec les clés de sa voiture.

« Allez amène-toi, le fiancé doit attendre ! »

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur Lexington Avenue, Justin semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à en juger par la manière dont il triturait nerveusement le bas de sa chemise. Brian la lui avait prêtée avant qu'ils partent, lui proposant de le raccompagner plus tard à l'Ego pour tenter de retrouver son pull de la veille.

Justin avait décliné, lui rappelant qu'il pourrait très bien s'y faire conduire par Arlyn et qu'il ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de lui faire manquer son avion. La vérité était qu'il avait déjà franchi bien trop d'interdits en laissant Brian le ramener à son hôtel la veille, dormant avec lui dans le même lit, et ce après lui avoir sauté dessus et quasiment couché avec lui. Dans l'immédiat il avait besoin de prendre de la distance s'il souhaitait avoir les idées claires afin de parler avec Aaron et retourner à l'Ego avec Brian, même en pleine journée, n'était clairement pas une idée judicieuse.

« Tu pourrais me déposer à l'arrière de l'immeuble s'il te plait ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda le brun confus, « je peux me garer devant c'est pas un problème. »

« Non je vais…je vais passer par l'échelle de secours. »

Justin s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège. Consommer de la drogue la veille, rentrer à moitié nu, et à présent s'introduire chez lui en cachette pour éviter son propre copain. _Magnifique,_ si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, Brian allait définitivement le prendre pour un imbécile.

Ce dernier ne se priva d'ailleurs pas pour se moquer, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« De l'eau dans le gaz Sunshine ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement concernée.

« La ferme… ».

Brian se gara malgré tout à l'arrière de l'immeuble, proche de l'échelle de secours qui était fort heureusement dépliée.

« Merci…Pour hier soir. Et ce matin. » Lança le blond gêné, prêt à ouvrir la portière. « Je t'enverrai ta chemise par courrier. »

Brian rit à nouveau en secouant la tête, et se tourna vers le blond tout en posant sa main sur la boucle de sa ceinture de sécurité, pour l'empêcher de l'enlever.

« Je pense que ça pourra attendre une quinzaine de jours, tu n'auras qu'à me la rendre lorsque je reviendrai. »

« Tu…tu vas revenir à Providence ? » Lui demanda le blond interloqué.

« Plusieurs rendez-vous ont été annulé cette semaine, pour le moment ils ont été reprogrammés à la fin du mois. Cynthia nous a réservé des chambres du 22 au 30 alors j'imagine qu'on aura l'occasion de se recroiser. »

Justin se contenta d'acquiescer en silence et Brian le laissa enfin retirer sa ceinture et ouvrir sa portière.

« Justin ? »

Il se retourna et Brian le saisit par la nuque, déposant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, le prenant totalement au dépourvu. Justin ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais finit par se relaxer et lui rendit son baiser qui n'avait plus rien de celui brutal et impétueux de la veille. Au contraire, sa langue vint lentement caresser la sienne, et ses doigts jouaient enfin dans son cuir chevelu comme il l'avait tant voulu.

Justin soupira contre sa bouche et l'agrippa à son tour par les cheveux, restant ainsi fusionné pendant ce qui sembla être de longues minutes, mais qui furent probablement que quelques secondes. Brian finit par se reculer, collant son front contre le sien et chuchotant près de ses lèvres.

« Le fiancé attend…monte. »

Justin s'éloigna à contrecœur et finir par sortir de la voiture sans un mot de plus, courant en direction de l'échelle sans se retourner.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au quatrième étage, il enjamba sans un bruit le rebord de sa fenêtre que son amie avait laissée entrouverte en prévision, et se pressa d'échanger la chemise de Brian contre un t-shirt plus à sa taille. Il vérifia rapidement son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre, et finit par rejoindre Aaron et Arlyn au salon, pendant que cette dernière tentait désespérément de gagner du temps.

Le voyant enfin faire son apparition, la jeune femme le remercia silencieusement dans le dos d'Aaron, les mains jointes en signe de profonde gratitude (sentiment qu'elle n'exagérait qu'à peine), et un sourire à peine dissimulé aux lèvres.

« Eh bien, treize heures, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu te lèves ? » S'étonna Aaron en venant l'embrasser. « Soirée agitée d'après ce que j'ai compris ? »

Justin lança furtivement un regard paniqué à son amie par-dessus l'épaule du brun, afin de connaître l'étendue des détails qu'Aaron avait en sa possession, mais Arlyn lui fit un signe de tête indiquant qu'il ne savait rien. Face au silence du blond, Aaron poursuivit :

« Arlyn m'a raconté que vous aviez pas mal picolé…et dire que je planchais sur la conclusion de mon mémoire, vous n'avez même pas été solidaires ! » Termina le jeune homme en riant.

Justin sourit simplement, mal à l'aise. Dans l'immédiat il avait juste envie de s'effondrer sur le canapé, en espérant que son mal de tête finisse par cesser.

« Tu es prêt on peut partir ? » Continua le brun sur le même ton jovial.

« Aaron…écoute je sais que tu as déjà fait un aller-retour ce matin et que tu vas m'en vouloir mais je ne suis vraiment pas en état d'aller ou que ce soit pour l'instant. J'ai juste envie de prendre une bonne douche et me reposer tu comprends ? J'avais aussi dans l'idée de faire un saut à la galerie, et peut-être téléphoner à ma mère…»

Justin s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit que ses excuses commençaient à se faire trop nombreuses pour être crédibles. Le jeune homme sembla déçu et prêt à le faire changer d'avis, mais Arlyn, face à son entêtement, décida d'intervenir.

« Si on se sent mieux d'ici ce soir je te promets de moi-même le conduire jusqu'à chez toi, » proposa-t-elle. « Et je veillerai à ce qu'il te tienne au courant. »

« Bon…très bien. Repose toi bien alors. » Finit-il par concéder clairement vexé. Il alla néanmoins embrasser Justin une dernière fois, et salua Arlyn avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

Une fois que la porte d'entrée fut claquée, et que Justin entendit l'ascenseur se refermer sur le jeune homme dans le couloir, il soupira enfin en s'asseyant lourdement au sol, les jambes étendues sous la table basse, et la tête renversée en arrière sur l'assise du canapé. Il se massa les tempes un long moment, les yeux clos, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit Arlyn était assise à côté de lui, un mug de café dans chaque main.

« Tiens, ça te fera du bien. » Lui dit-elle en lui tendant le sien encore bouillant. « Alors…tu m'expliques pourquoi j'ai du te couvrir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Pendant ou après la soirée ? » Grogna-t-il en trempant ses lèvres dans son mug tout en évitant de se brûler cette fois-ci.

« Commence par le début. »

Justin lui relata alors les évènements de la veille qui l'avait amené à ce que Brian le raccompagne finalement jusqu'à son hôtel. Son récit était confus et pas toujours cohérent, la plupart de ses souvenirs n'étant pas encore très clairs, et tout en se les remémorant, il essayait tant bien que mal d'y remettre de l'ordre.

Il se montra suffisamment clair en tout cas pour que son amie comprenne qu'un inconnu lui avait proposé de la drogue, et qu'il avait été stupide au point d'accepter. Elle passa les minutes qui suivirent à lui faire une liste de tous les tragiques accidents qui auraient pu lui arriver, et Justin ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au ton si maternel qu'elle employait.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il en vint alors directement à son arrivée à l'hôtel puisque le trajet en lui-même demeurait un mystère, et pour terminer il lui décrit comment il s'était littéralement jeté sur Brian.

« Je me suis totalement ridiculisé…Mais lorsqu'on s'est séparé tout à l'heure dans la voiture, il m'a embrassé… » Dit-il en baissant les yeux. « C'était très différent de la veille, mais en même temps très…familier. Comme lorsqu'il avait l'habitude de m'embrasser à l'époque. »

Arlyn n'était plus intervenue depuis son monologue précédent, mais lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, les mots s'échappèrent avant même qu'elle ne songe à les retenir.

« Il t'avait retrouvé quand on vivait à New York. » Lâcha-t-elle en réalisant au dernier moment ce qu'elle venait d'avouer.

«…Quoi ? » Le blond n'était par certain d'avoir compris ce qu'elle sous-entendait, et n'était pas non plus convaincu de vouloir réellement comprendre.

« Ecoute Justin…Je suis désolée ce n'était pas à moi de t'en parler… »

« Arlyn de quoi tu parles ? » La coupa-t-il en perdant patience.

La jeune femme soupira et lui parla à son tour de sa brève discussion avec Brian à l'extérieur du club.

« Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu d'aborder ce sujet je peux te le jurer. » Lui assura-t-elle sincèrement. « Je crois que j'avais juste envie de lui parler, d'apprendre à le cerner un peu mieux pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il te voulait. Tu m'avais dit tellement de choses à son sujet, je voulais me faire ma propre opinion tu comprends ? »

Justin hocha simplement la tête et elle poursuivit.

« Lorsque je suis arrivée dehors, je l'ai vu fumer au loin et j'avais juste dans l'idée de discuter un moment…peut-être finir par lui demander qu'elles étaient ses intentions à ton égard…Mais il ne m'a quasiment pas laissée parler tu sais. Tout de suite il m'a parlé de toi, de ton comportement vis-à-vis des autres mecs, de ta relation avec Aaron. Je me suis énervée en lui répondant que ça ne le regardait pas, et de fil en aiguille il a finit par m'avouer qu'il avait retrouvé ta trace presque immédiatement après que cette Lindsay lui ait transmis l'argent destiné à le rembourser. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a rien fait alors ? Il s'en foutait à ce point ? » S'emporta le blond en reposant brusquement son mug sur la table basse.

« Non Justin tu te trompes vraiment à son sujet je pense…d'après ce qu'il a eu l'air de dire, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il a décidé de sacrifier votre relation pour te permettre de vivre ton rêve...D'avoir la vie que tu n'aurais jamais eu en restant à Pittsburgh. Brian a l'air de vouloir tellement toujours tout maîtriser…c'était sa manière de t'éloigner de lui avant que tu ne le fasses toi-même pour poursuivre ta carrière. »

Le blond ricana et se leva, emportant avec lui son mug à moitié vide.

« Tu dérailles…sincèrement Arlyn je l'espère car il vaudrait vraiment mieux que tu dérailles. » Lança-t-il depuis la cuisine. « Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors Brian est encore plus tordu que je le pensais. J'avais dix-sept ans bordel ! Je venais de me retrouver complètement à la rue, et tout ce à quoi il a pensé a été ma future hypothétique carrière d'artiste ? Tout ça dans le but de se protéger lui même de mon départ éventuel ? Il venait de me foutre dehors lui-même bon sang ! Explique moi en quoi c'est logique ! » S'écria-t-il en revenant au salon.

« Tu n'arriveras pas à trouver de logique dans tout ça…Pour Brian aussi tout était nouveau, il a choisi la solution de facilité tout en faisant ce qui lui semblait être le mieux pour toi. » Lui dit son amie en choisissant chacun de ses mots avec attention pour ne pas braquer définitivement Justin. « Je ne cherche pas du tout à excuser son comportement car il a vraiment agi comme un con, mais je crois juste comprendre quel a été son raisonnement pour ne pas venir te chercher ensuite. »

« Eh bien crois moi dorénavant je vais cesser de me comporter moi aussi comme un con. » Déclara fermement Justin. « Il est hors de question que je reproduise les erreurs d'hier soir. J'aurai du m'en tenir au plan initial. Maintenant si Brian veut quelque chose, il va devoir apprendre à ne pas simplement claquer des doigts. »

« Mmh…techniquement il n'a pas eu à faire quoi que ce soit, tu lui as plutôt bien mâché le travail… » Lui fit remarquer la jeune femme en souriant.

« …La ferme Arlyn, je suis sérieux. Je ne peux pas continuer de le laisser prendre toutes les décisions dès que je suis concerné. J'ai été amoureux de lui et je lui ai fais confiance, regarde où ça m'a mené. » Lui répondit Justin en lui jetant un regard noir. « A partir de maintenant je m'en tiens au plan. »

* * *

En fin d'après midi, Justin s'était finalement décidé à se rendre chez Aaron. Il redoutait leur conversation bien qu'inévitable, et savait que le jeune homme ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ? A deux reprises il l'avait, avec l'aide d'Arlyn, renvoyé chez lui accompagné d'excuses plus ou moins crédibles. Il ressentait évidemment le besoin de s'excuser de ses actes de la veille, mais hésitait encore à lui en parler. Il était conscient qu'il le ferait simplement souffrir en lui parlant de Brian, et n'en voyait pas l'intérêt si le seul objectif était d'apaiser sa conscience tourmentée. Aaron avait toujours accepté les conditions que Justin avait dès le départ imposées à leur relation, et ne s'en était dans l'ensemble jamais plaint.

Justin réalisait que plus le temps passait et plus il se comportait avec le brun de la même manière que Brian avec lui à l'époque. S'il n'avait lui-même pas pu le supporter, il était injuste d'espérer qu'Aaron ait une réaction différente.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque le jeune homme vint enfin lui ouvrir après qu'il ait sonné à plusieurs reprises. Ce dernier s'écarta et lui fit signe en silence d'entrer.

 _Ça ne va vraiment pas être simple,_ pensa Justin en n'osant à peine croiser son regard.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 _Le mot de la fin : c'est encore moi ! :) le chapitre suivant devrait arriver très rapidement, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là haha ! A bientôt !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Quelques mots :_

 _Encore un grand merci à **Bérénice05** pour ta review ! Vraiment c'est très motivant et toujours agréable de voir que l'histoire est appréciée ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à tous, vraiment merci de me suivre ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8.**

Chaque dimanche en fin d'après-midi, Justin avait en général l'habitude de quitter Aaron pour rentrer à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec la brune. Cette-fois ci pourtant, voyant les heures défiler mais Justin toujours pas réapparaitre, elle s'était doutée qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant le lundi soir.

Dès le lundi matin, il lui avait écrit pour la prévenir brièvement que sa discussion avec Aaron s'était finalement relativement bien passée (dans la mesure où ça aurait pu être totalement catastrophique), et qu'il rentrerait tard de la galerie car William souhaitait faire un point avec lui et Jay avant qu'ils ne partent.

Elle savait que ce genre de rendez-vous imprévus avec William était éprouvant pour les deux jeunes hommes. La galerie marchait plutôt bien d'après leurs dires, mais William était un homme exigent et intransigeant, et ce n'était généralement pas de cette manière qu'ils aimaient commencer la semaine.

Justin finit par rentrer en fin de soirée, et déposa distraitement ses affaires sur un tabouret de la cuisine. Leur séjour était plongé dans le noir, et la seule lumière qui lui permit de rejoindre la brune au salon était celle qui émanait de la télévision. Arlyn avait déplié leur canapé convertible, et s'était couchée sous un large plaid que lui avait offert la mère de Justin lors de sa dernière visite. Cette dernière ne venait pas souvent, Justin préférant en général rentrer sur Pittsburgh lorsqu'il désirait la voir elle et sa sœur.

Comme il le répétait souvent à la brune lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi il persistait à maintenir autant de distance entre eux, Providence était l'une des seules choses positives qui lui était arrivé après son départ, et il en voulait encore beaucoup à sa mère de ne pas l'avoir soutenu à l'époque. Il préférait donc départager le plus possible ces deux aspect de sa vie.

La jeune femme avait fini par comprendre de qui Justin tirait son entêtement légendaire (bien qu'il niait catégoriquement) lorsque Jennifer Taylor en personne se trouva un matin sur le pallier de la porte, l'air visiblement gêné et les bras chargés de cadeaux en tout genre pour leur appartement.

Justin la rejoint sous le plaid et elle vint se blottir contre lui.

« Du télé-achat ? Ça te ressemble pas. » Commenta-t-il en constatant ce qu'elle regardait.

« Mmh…Change de chaîne Jus'…j'ai déjà dépensé trois cents dollars dans un aspirateur que j'utiliserai jamais. » Marmonna la brune.

Justin éclata de rire et coupa le son pour attirer son attention.

« Au moins ça te change d'une énième paire d'escarpins non ? »

Arlyn rit à son tour et le frappa avec l'un des coussins du canapé.

« Parle moi plutôt de toi et Aaron…comment ça s'est passé hier ? Il vit comment la rupture ? »

Le blond hésita un moment, feignant d'être à son tour intéressé par l'écran de la télévision où été désormais présenté en silence une parure de bijoux en or.

« Jus' ? »

« Il n'y a pas eu….de rupture. » Finit-il par avouer. Devant son air surpris qu'il devina dans le noir, il continua en soupirant. « Arlyn…j'ai réalisé que je n'avais fait aucun effort pour que cette relation marche. J'apprécie beaucoup Aaron et peut-être que si j'arrêtais de me comporter comme Brian ça pourrait donner quelque chose. Il mérite au moins que j'essaye. »

La brune le fixa d'un air dubitatif puis se redressa, forçant Justin à s'écarter. Elle se pencha alors pour allumer la lampe en bout de canapé, et éteint la télé avant de reporter son attention sur son ami.

« Tu _l'apprécies ?_ Tu veux _essayer ? »_ Dit-elle en mimant des guillemets à chaque mot qu'elle reprenait. « Justin…tu ne peux pas te forcer à avoir des sentiments pour lui. Ce n'est pas en changeant ton comportement à son égard que tu vas…subitement tomber amoureux de lui ! »

Arlyn tenta de capter le regard que le blond gardait obstinément baissé vers ses jambes croisées, et poursuivit malgré tout lorsqu'elle n'y parvint pas.

« Tu sais j'ai toujours pensé que ça pourrait marcher entre vous...mais ne reste pas avec lui simplement parce que tu as l'impression de le lui devoir. Si tu ne t'es jamais plus engagé que ça jusqu'à présent, c'est peut-être simplement que tu… »

« Quoi ? Que je m'en tape ? » Demanda-t-il en lui coupant la parole. « Pitié on croirait entendre Brian, depuis quand tu le cites ? Tu te méfies de lui depuis le début. »

« Jus', j'ai rien contre Brian, je suis juste méfiante de n'importe qui du moment qu'il risque de te faire du mal. »

Le blond se leva alors et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis sur son visage en soupirant à nouveau longuement.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, je crois pas qu'il puisse faire pire qu'il y a six ans. Et puis Brian ne sera de passage sur Providence que pour une semaine de plus, après ça il rentrera pour de bon sur Pittsburgh et il oubliera rapidement qu'il m'a revu.»

Arlyn ne sut quoi lui répondre, et soupira à son tour en voyant son ami se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle réajusta le coussin sous tête et remonta le plaid, prête à rallumer la télé lorsque Justin se retourna à l'angle du couloir.

« Ça va toi ? »

« Mmh…le boulot, tu sais ce que c'est. » Répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

Justin grimaça mais décida de ne pas la presser davantage. Ses propres soucis le poussaient certainement à s'inquiéter inutilement.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine et le début de la suivante se déroulèrent sans incident particulier. Justin accomplissait chacun de ses gestes comme un automate, habitué à les avoir déjà reproduit des centaines de fois par le passé. Réceptionner de nouvelles œuvres à la galerie, les déballer, les installer, rentrer, et recommencer. De temps en temps supporter William qui effectuait des visites surprises pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien, passer rapidement en revue les ventes du mois…La routine bien que monotone avait cet aspect rassurant dont il avait cruellement manqué depuis le retour imprévu de Brian.

Avec le brun il était sur des montagnes russes perpétuelles, ou en chute libre totale sans savoir si quelque chose serait là pour le réceptionner.

Alors bien que William pouvait se montrer agaçant, il en venait presque à apprécier ses sautes d'humeurs qui avaient au moins le mérite d'être familières. Ce dernier s'avérait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus agréable ces derniers temps, et Justin était prêt à parier que cela était dû à la présence d'un nouvel homme dans sa vie. Cette découverte l'enchantait au plus haut au point, reconnaissant envers cette nouvelle distraction dans la vie de son patron.

Jay semblait particulièrement joyeux également, et Justin sourit en l'entendant chantonner dans l'arrière cour. Il ignorait si cela était dû à la prochaine visite de Brian, à l'approche imminente des vacances ou simplement à l'humeur légère de William qui par conséquent détendait tout le monde, mais il faisait en tout cas plaisir à voir.

« Ça ne te fait pas bizarre quand même ? J'me le demandais…De le voir comme ça... » Demanda soudainement le brun en revenant de la cour.

Justin se figea un instant puis tenta de répondre en adoptant l'attitude la plus décontractée qui soit. La plus décontractée qu'il était en tout cas capable de renvoyer.

« Je…je fais avec. » Concéda-t-il légèrement gêné d'aborder à nouveau le sujet. « Ça m'a fait un choc de le revoir c'est vrai, mais heureusement toi et Arlyn étiez là. »

« Mmh…Je pourrai pas m'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise perso. » Lança-t-il en tournant le dos au blond pour déballer un dernier tableau. « Et t'as jamais eu envie de recoucher avec lui ? »

Cette fois-ci Justin faillit réellement s'étrangler, et remercia intérieurement Jay de toujours lui tourner le dos.

« Pourquoi….pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je suis avec Aaron tu le sais, il m'en voudrait énormément…et puis les choses ne sont pas aussi simples avec Brian. »

« Hein ? »

Jay se retourna alors, le tableau toujours à bout de bras, et l'air perplexe.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda-t-il confus. « Je parlais de William, le revoir aussi souvent et bosser avec lui…pour lui. Alors que tu te l'es tapé, ça doit être gênant parfois non ? C'est de lui dont je te parlais, tu m'as pas entendu quand j'étais dans la cour ? Je te parlais de lui et de sa nouvelle joie de vivre. » Plaisanta le jeune homme en allant déposer le tableau sur leur bureau.

Il revint faire face à Justin dont le visage avait entre temps revêtu une teinte cramoisie semblable à celle de son t-shirt, et dont les mains se tordaient à présent nerveusement.

« Non…c'est bon…ça va. William est quelqu'un de très professionnel. » Réussit-il néanmoins à articuler.

Il aurait évidemment du se douter que Jay n'était pas du genre à lâcher un sujet aussi facilement.

« Pourquoi tu parlais de Brian ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? T'as envie qu'il se passe un truc ? Et Aaron… »

« C'est bon, » le coupa alors le blond qui avait de plus en plus la sensation de passer un interrogatoire, « alors ça te semblerait presque normal que j'ai envie de baiser mon patron, mais Brian est hors d'atteinte c'est ça ? Je suis avec Aaron maintenant, ça fait quatre mois bientôt et je vais faire en sorte que ça marche d'accord ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose que Brian maintenant ? »

Justin était essoufflé, il pensait déjà suffisamment à tout cela quand il se retrouvait dans son lit le soir, alors ce n'était pas pour que Jay vienne lui faire la morale le jour.

« Eh calme toi mec, j'ai rien dit… » Rétorqua d'ailleurs ce dernier clairement déstabilisé.

« Vraiment ? » Continua Justin sur le même ton. « Pourtant j'ai très nettement cru comprendre que je serai le pire des connards vis-à-vis d'Aaron, si j'osais ne serait-ce que penser à Brian. Et qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi alors, quand je suis obligé de t'écouter me raconter que tu rêves qu'il te baise sauvagement dans la réserve de la galerie ? » Le blond fulminait et était à bout de souffle, mais il continua malgré tout, en dépit du sentiment qu'il avait de dépasser ouvertement les limites. « Y'a pas une vieille règle qui dit de ne pas toucher aux ex des amis ou quelque chose comme ça ? Alors viens pas me faire chier Jay, merde ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles Justin quitta la galerie en trombe sans même prendre le temps de récupérer ses affaires, et claqua violemment la porte en verre qui trembla sous la puissance du choc. Son ami resta planté seul devant le bureau, encore abasourdi par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Justin était toujours hors de lui alors qu'il remontait Lexington Avenue à grand pas, en direction de son arrêt bus habituel lorsqu'Arlyn ne venait pas le chercher. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin, que Jay n'avait pas mérité autant d'agressivité, mais les mots avaient eu envie de sortir à la seconde même ou son ami avait commençait à parler de Brian quelques semaines en arrière. Ils avaient fini par exploser cet-après midi et il savait qu'il allait devoir s'en excuser, mais dans l'immédiat il avait juste besoin de rester encore un peu en colère.

Le temps qu'il arrive à son immeuble, et monte les quatre étages à pieds pour se calmer, il s'était quelque peu détendu mais fut surtout intrigué par les bruits qui semblaient provenir de l'appartement.

En se rapprochant il parvint à distinguer deux voix selon lui, bien que couvertes par la musique mise à fond dans le salon.

Justin tourna lentement la clé dans la serrure, il ne savait pas si Arlyn réussirait à l'entendre, mais il préférait au cas où lui donner le temps d'être présentable si elle avait ramené un mec chez eux.

Lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans l'appartement, la jeune femme se tenait (habillée heureusement) derrière l'îlot de leur cuisine, concentrée dans sa préparation des trois mojitos qui trônaient devant elle. Justin referma la porte derrière lui et une seconde brune vint les rejoindre un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Surprise ! » Cria-t-elle en attrapant le blond par les épaules qui sursauta et se retourna alors brusquement.

« Daph…Daphné ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! »

Justin lui sauta littéralement au cou manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, et noua ses bras dans son dos jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne soit obligée de s'éloigner par manque d'oxygène.

« J'arrive pas à y croire ? T'es arrivée quand ? Tu aurais du me le dire je serai venu te chercher à l'aéroport ! » S'exclama-t-il en n'y croyant toujours pas.

Daphné se tenait pourtant bel et bien devant lui, un sourire radieux au visage qui faisait largement concurrence à celui qui lui avait valu son propre surnom. Elle était rayonnante dans sa chemise blanche retroussée aux manches qui contrastait avec sa peau mate, et sa chevelure frisée qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules.

« Ça n'aurait plus été une surprise si je t'avais prévenu gros malin ! Et ne t'inquiète pas ça faisait parti d'un coup monté organisé avec Arlyn depuis une semaine, elle est venue me chercher ce matin. »

A l'évocation de son nom la brune accompagna les deux amis au salon, et leur mis à chacun un mojito glacé dans les mains.

« J'en reviens pas que t'aie réussi à tenir ta langue toi. » Lui lança Justin faussement énervé, et davantage impressionné par l'exploit.

La brune rit de bon cœur, et la soirée se poursuivit incontestablement bien mieux que ce que Justin ne l'aurait cru en quittant la galerie.

* * *

« Tu repars quand ? »

« Après-demain malheureusement. » Lui répondit tristement Daphné, et le silence s'installa un moment.

Arlyn était partie se coucher il y a plusieurs heures déjà, laissant les deux amis profiter de ces instants si rares. Daphné et Justin avaient fini eux aussi par aller se coucher dans le lit de ce dernier, mais avaient passé le reste de la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien, du travail de la brune, de son nouveau copain qu'elle regrettait de ne pas voir plus souvent, de la galerie…Justin évitant jusqu'à présent les sujets qui fâchent comme la réapparition de Brian, ou le départ de son amie.

« J'ai prévu de passer sur Pittsburgh pour aller voir mes parents quelques jours. » Reprit-elle au bout d'un moment. « Ensuite je repars sur Chicago pour deux semaines et je m'envole pour l'Afrique du Sud cette fois-ci. »

« Je t'admire tu sais. » Lui déclara alors sincèrement le blond après un moment. « Quand je suis arrivé à New York j'étais terrifié, et toi tu parcours le monde entier pour une noble cause en plus. »

Daphné se contenta de lui sourire, puis son expression changea, et Justin comprit immédiatement.

Elle _savait_.

« En parlant de New York…et de la raison pour laquelle tu y es parti… » Commença-t-elle.

« Arlyn a parlé c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il en secouant la tête. « Je vais pas lui en vouloir, elle a déjà réussi à garder secrète ta venue, ça aurait fini par faire trop pour elle. »

Les deux amis rirent un instant mais le silence retomba, plus pesant, et lourd de sens.

« Justin ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. »

« Je sais. » Acquiesça-t-il en lui souriant.

Et sincèrement, il le savait. En dépit des milliers de kilomètres qui les séparaient, des années qui s'écoulaient sans qu'ils ne puissent se voir, des coups de fils irréguliers et toujours trop rapides, il savait que ce n'était que du temps. Daphné restait la même, sa meilleure amie, sa deuxième sœur.

La jeune femme avait pendant un temps jalousé la relation que le blond entretenait avec sa nouvelle colocataire new yorkaise, mais elle avait vite réalisé toute la bienveillance qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de Justin, et cela avait fini par la rassurer de savoir qu'il était entre de bonnes mains en son absence.

Justin souriait souvent lorsqu'il pensait à quel point cela était ironique que les deux personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie soient des femmes.

« Alors ? Il est revenu…et où vous en êtes ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant affectueusement une main sur son épaule.

« J'en sais rien Daph…nulle part je crois…j'en sais rien. » Répéta-t-il à nouveau en soupirant.

Daphné était la seule à vraiment connaître dans les moindres détails tous les rebondissements, les obstacles, et les dénouements plus ou moins heureux qu'avait connus sa relation avec Brian, jusqu'à ce que la prochaine dispute apparaisse. Elle en avait été témoin dès les premiers jours, et avait pu rencontrer Brian en personne bien avant tout le monde. Elle avait aussi été la première à avertir Brian de sa fugue, la première qui avait tenté quelque chose bien qu'en vain…

Si Justin pouvait parler de Brian à Arlyn de manière _presque_ détachée, Daphné était bien trop impliquée pour qu'il réussisse à ignorer la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom, et qui continuait de grossir face au regard interrogateur de la jeune femme.

« Il a avoué à Arlyn qu'il avait retrouvé ma trace, à New York. » Lança-t-il alors. Cette information était la seule qui parvenait à l'énerver suffisamment pour prendre le dessus sur les autres émotions qui menaçaient de faire surface.

« Peu de temps après que je me sois installé avec elle, j'avais enfin réussi à finir de rassembler la somme nécessaire pour le rembourser…c'est à cette époque qu'il m'a retrouvé…et n'a rien fait. Nous voilà six ans plus tard ! »

Justin rit amèrement sur ses derniers mots, il aurait aimé que son ton soit plus léger mais le cœur n'y était pas.

« Monsieur prétend s'être sacrifié pour mon bien en quelque sorte. » Reprit le blond, et il fut reconnaissant face au silence de son amie. Dans le cas contraire il ne se serait pas suffisamment fait confiance pour poursuivre son récit sans craquer. « Toujours d'après lui, et d'après ce qu'Arlyn a cru comprendre, Brian a choisi la solution de facilité tout en s'assurant que j'aurai un avenir convenable. Il était impossible que je continue de vivre avec lui, alors il m'a poussé vers la sortie…quand il a vu que je refaisais ma vie à New York il a pensé que c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver et n'a pas cherché à me ramener. »

« Tu n'avais que dix-sept ans… »

« Effectivement, » la coupa le blond qui regretta immédiatement son ton trop sec. « J'étais jeune et tout foutait le camp autour de moi, mais il n'a pensé qu'à sa tranquillité et s'est donné bonne conscience en se disant que sur New York j'aurai de véritables chances de devenir artiste…quel tas de conneries. »

La jeune femme grimaça et tenta de choisir intelligemment ses mots pour ne pas braquer son ami.

« Eh bien…techniquement…tu en es là ou tu en es aujourd'hui car toutes ces épreuves t'ont poussé à réaliser ton rêve…regarde, tu travailles dans une galerie et tu y exposes tes tableaux…Arlyn m'a dit que tu en vendais de plus en plus c'est génial !.. Sur Pittsburgh ton père n'aurait jamais financé des études d'art et ta mère était clairement dépassée…»

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Lui demanda le blond méfiant. « Tu penses que je lui suis redevable ? »

« Déconne-pas non plus Justin ! » Répondit-elle en riant. « Brian s'est montré égoïste c'est indéniable, mais peut-être aussi qu'il n'avait pas tord sur toute la ligne en pensant que New York te serait bénéfique d'une manière ou d'une autre…dans tous les cas tu ne lui dois rien. Maintenant six années sont passées, tu as refait ta vie alors à toi de voir si tu es prêt à lui faire confiance...mais tu dois abandonner toute cette rancœur que tu ressens encore envers lui, c'est mauvais pour toi… »

Le blond sembla réfléchir un instant puis se contenta de soupirer en se laissant tomber sur le lit, la tête au niveau des pieds de la jeune femme.

Le jour commençait à peine à se lever, et il réalisa alors qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit.

« J'en sais rien. » Dit-il alors en faisant écho à ses propres mots au début de leur conversation. « Et même si j'étais prêt à lui faire confiance – ce qui n'est de toute façon pas le cas dans l'immédiat – qu'est-ce qu'il aurait de plus à m'offrir maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que si on avait réellement baisé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il ne m'aurait pas dégagé pour de bon ensuite ? Il a peut-être envie qu'on se revoit ce week-end simplement dans l'espoir de terminer ce qu'on a commencé. »

La brune se tourna afin de venir s'allonger à ses côtés dans le même sens, et se redressa légèrement en s'appuyant sur son coude.

« Tu n'as aucune garantie Justin et tu n'en auras pas de toute façon…c'est bien pour ça que lui faire confiance est un risque que tu dois choisir de prendre ou non. Tu as changé depuis tout ce temps...tu n'es plus le même que cet adolescent qui vivait sur Pittsburgh et se cachait de sa mère pour aller au Babylon, tu n'es plus non plus ce Justin qui galérait sur New York pour boucler les fins de mois. Alors il est fort possible que Brian ait changé également. »

Justin fronça les sourcils. Daphné avait peut-être raison en fin de compte. Il avait été si préoccupé à se protéger de Brian depuis son retour, si aveuglé par toute la colère qu'il ressentait encore à son égard, que pas un moment il n'avait songé qu'il avait peut-être simplement évolué tout comme lui.

Il l'avait croisé à l'Ego ce soir là, il avait revu Brian directement dans son élément naturel…sur son terrain de chasse, alors naturellement il en avait conclu qu'il n'avait absolument pas changé. Peut-être en effet cet aspect là était toujours présent dans sa vie, mais il réalisa amèrement que c'était bien la seule chose qu'il connaissait du brun désormais. Si Brian avait changé, Justin devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne connaissait plus cet homme et Daphné marquait alors un point.

Cette dernière s'excusa et regagna en silence les toilettes situées dans le couloir, laissant le jeune homme en proie à sa réflexion. Ce fut le son du vibreur de son téléphone contre sa table de nuit qui le tira de ses pensées.

Quand on pense au loup…

 _Pas de nouvelles depuis presque_

 _deux semaines…je ne m'attendais_

 _pas à ce que tu souhaites à nouveau_

 _disparaître pendant six ans._

Un second message arriva presque immédiatement après le premier, et Justin sursauta, le téléphone toujours dans les mains.

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, Debbie m'a menacé_

 _de me suspendre à une poutre du loft_

 _par les couilles si je ne te forçais_

 _pas à rentrer avec moi sur Pittsburgh_

 _la prochaine fois, et je n'ai jamais voulu_

 _savoir si elle était capable de mettre ses_

 _menaces à exécution._

Il était certain que son cœur battait anormalement vite dans sa poitrine, et Justin ignorait si cela était du au fait que Brian prenne la peine de lui écrire aussi tard et aussi longuement, ou si c'était seulement la perspective de revoir le gang au grand complet après tant d'années…

Jamais durant tout ce temps passé si loin de Pittsburgh Brian ne lui avait écrit, et il était vaguement conscient du fait que mentionner Debbie n'était qu'une excuse pour engager la conversation.

 _Daphné m'a fait la surprise de venir._ Répondit-il en envoyant la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. _Elle repart pour Chicago très bientôt mais c'était agréable de la revoir enfin._

* * *

Allongé au centre de son lit, le drap à peine remonté jusqu'à ses hanches, le brun tenait nonchalamment une cigarette dans sa main, son portable dans l'autre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse si rapide de la part du blond, il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas attendu à la moindre réponse, et avait même longuement hésité avant d'envoyer son premier message puis le second.

 _Passe lui le bonjour si je n'ai pas le temps_

 _de la croiser en arrivant demain._

Une fois de plus il hésita un moment, puis envoya le second message qu'il venait de taper.

 _Si tu penses pouvoir te déplacer sans tes_

 _gardes du corps, il y a ce restau thaï dans_

 _le centre où je compte aller demain soir._

Justin ne répondit pas immédiatement, si bien que lorsque son écran s'éteignit et que plusieurs minutes passèrent, Brian se résigna à ce qu'il ne le fasse plus. Pourtant, son téléphone se ralluma dans la pénombre du loft, et une bulle verte apparut enfin.

 _Ok._

* * *

 _A suivre..._


	9. Note

Salut tout le monde !

Je vous écris pour vous informer que je n'ai actuellement plus d'ordinateur (j'écris à partir de celui d'une amie), ce qui risque d'allonger un peu le délai de publication du prochain chapitre (d'autant plus que je dois réécrire le début que j'avais déjà commencé..).

Je fais tout pour régler la situation au plus vite mais je tenais à vous en informer ! En tout cas j'en profite pour vous remercier à nouveau toutes et tous pour votre soutient, et vos commentaires adorables !

En particulier :

 **\- Le dernier commentaire posté en tant que Guest :** ça m'a fait très plaisir d'avoir un retour sur les personnages secondaires de l'histoire ! J'essaie autant que possible de les intégrer au maximum, et de ne pas seulement les laisser faire partie du décor. Je suis contente que Jay ait eu cet effet puisque c'était le but recherché haha. Effectivement il n'est pas très délicat vis à vis de Justin, ils ont beau être amis il ne réalise pas vraiment la portée de ses mots (d'autant plus que Justin ne lui a jamais vraiment parlé de l'étendu des sentiments qu'il avait pour Brian à l'époque). Heureusement dans les prochains chapitres il se montrera plus agréable ! Il est vrai que ses amis ont tendance à se mêler un peu trop souvent de sa vie amoureuse, mais Justin semble avoir besoin d'un petit coup de pouce de temps en temps ;)

 **\- HOP3SO :** merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Concernant le délai de publication je ne peux malheureusement pas trop m'avancer (et je ne préfère pas pour éviter toute déception !). Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je posterai au plus vite après avoir récupéré un ordinateur, et que je fais toujours au plus vite de manière générale (en principe j'écris le soir, ou la nuit haha). Brian et Justin vont bien entendu se rapprocher dans les chapitres à venir, mais je préfère ménager le suspens, et puis comme on dit c'est l'attente qui a du bon ! ;) Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise en tout cas, et j'espère que la suite (quand elle arrivera) continuera de te plaire tout autant !

Encore merci à tous et à très très vite j'espère !


End file.
